Wyatt and Chris
by OldAccount1
Summary: This story is about Wyatt and Chris.Their whole family knows about Wyatt and Chris,they found out because Chris found out he was pregnant,who knew male witches could get pregnant? COMPLETE!
1. Doctor's appointments

I do not own Charmed

* * *

"Chris,Wyatt, come on time to get up!" Piper said,as she knocked on her sons' bedroom door. 

"Were up!" Wyatt yelled as he rested his cheek on the top of Chris's head "Come on baby,time to get up!"

"Hmmm" was Chris's response

"Come on, you gotta get up" he said as he kissed Chris's forehead.

"What's the point of being pregnant if you can't even sleep past 8:30 in the morning?" Chris asked as he opened his deep,dark blue eyes.

"Let me think, oh yeah, you get to have a beautiful baby with the person you love!" he said smiling

"Well, I guess their is that" he said as he stared into his brothers blue eyes, they have almost the exact color of blue eyes,although his are darker blue than Wyatt's, Wyatt's are just like 1 shade lighter.

"What do you mean you guess?" he asked, with a little frown

"Are you sure your not the pregnant one? I mean you have all of the horomones...and yes,the best part of it is going to be finally having a baby!" he said as he gave Wyatt a quick kiss on the lips, before rolling away form him and getting up "Now come on, you gotta get up!" smiling Chris walked over to the closet, and a few seconds later he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"You know what? I'm pretty sure that your the one who's pregnant, I mean look at what you eat!" he said with a smirk as he kissed his neck before looking for a shirt.

"Yeah well, I only eat all of that because of you!" he said as he pulled on a clean shirt, and jeans, his normal jeans still fit him, so he was lucky.He hasn't had to switch to sweat pants...yet!

"Yeah,yeah" Wyatt said as he pulled on a clean shirt

"I'm going to get breakfast now!" Chris said as he walked out of the room

"And your probably going to eat all of it too" Wyatt said,lauging to himself a little

"I HEARD THAT!" Chris screamed, and Wyatt immediatley stopped laughing, he knew Chris had to do something to make him pay a little.

"Heard what sweetie?" Piper asked once Chris came in the kitchen

"Oh,nothing, just some stupid comment Wyatt made" he said as he got 4 pancakes and covered them in mustard and chocolate syrup.

"Eww!" Paige commented

"Oh,shut up!" Chris said, not sure why he is so mad at her just for saying that

"Sorry" she said looking at her food

"Nah,i'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you" he said as he ate a little

"It's okay sweetie, I know it was probably just the horomones" Paige said with a smile

"Horomones suck!" Chris said and they all started to laugh, just as Wyatt walked in, he walked to the seat next to Chris,but first he kissed him on the back of the head.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Horomones suck!" Chris repeated, and they all laughed harder "Sorry Wy, you had to be here for it to make sense"

"Okay, so mom, what's for breakfast?" he asked,changing the subject.

"Well, for your husband it pancakes drenched in mustard and chocolate syrup, what would you like?" she asked with a smile at the look on Wyatt's face, before he looked at Chris's plate.

"Eww!" he said, and Chris just gave him 'the i'm pregnant and i'm not afraid to blow your ass all the way to China!' glare, he quickly shut up and looked down at his empty plate and everyone started to laugh.

"Can I just have some pancakes...please?" he said quietly,still looking at the plate.

"Oiy! I'm sorry Wy!" he said in a baby voice as he gave him a slobbery kiss on the cheek and once again everyone started to laugh, and Wyatt tried desperatley NOT to laugh, but he lost and he started to crack up.

"Here you go sweetie!" Piper said as she placed 3 pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks mom!" Wyatt said as he drizzed them with syrup

"I need some caramel" Chris said as he got up.

"Wait, your not going to put it on your pancakes are you?" Coop asked

"Ew! I don't even think I would do that, I just want some caramel" he said as he looked threw the fride "AHAH!" he screamed as he pulled out the caramel, and opened it and poured a little in his mouth.

"Okay, that's gross!" Phoebe said

"No it's not, that's probably really tasty" Wyatt said defending Chris.

"Yeah, trust me, it is!" he said as he ate more, before Piper took it from his hands and put it in the fridge.

"You'll ruin your breakfast, now sit!" she ordered

"But moooom!" Chris whined

"No! Now sit down!" she said trying really hard not to laugh

"Fine!" Chris said defeated as he sat down again, pouting, just like an adorable five year old.

"That's not gonna work Chris!" Piper said not daring to look at her son, then she heard him make a whining noice so she looked at him and all hope was lost.She could never resist those eyes, so she sighed and walked over to the fridge, got out the caramel and put it next to Chris "Bon appa tet!"

"YAY!" Chris said as he started to eat the carmed again, once he was done all of the caramel was gone, and Wyatt pulled him into a very passonite kiss.

"Hey, you two!" Piper said as she held a hand in front of her eyes, and finally broke apart when air became an issue

"Caramel's good!" Wyatt said with a smile, and everyone just stared at him "What?It is!"

"Yeah, we all know that Wy" Chris said

"Oh shut it" Wyatt said

"Fine" Chris said,trying not to cry.God! He hated being pregnant! He made a sniffling sound, and Wyatt looked at him.

"Chris...I didn't mean it in a bad way! I was just kidding baby" he said as he pulled him into a little hug.

"I'm fine" Chris said

"You sure?" Wyatt asked.He felt horrible 'cause he almost made Chris cry.

"Yeah i'm sure" he said,sniffling once more.

"Okay" Wyatt said,as he went back to eating, but he wasn't really eating he was playing with his food and watching Chris out of the corner of his eye.

"Stop watching me Wy" Chris said,not even looking at him.

"How'd you know?" he asked

"I'm gifted" he said sarcastically.

"Got it" Wyatt said

"Good, i'm going to bed!" he said as he got up and walked out of the room, and they all stared at Wyatt.

"What?" he asked, he hoped that they weren't going to tell him to go make sure Chris didn't go to sleep, he had a doctors appointment in 2 and a half hours, it was a magical doctor.It was a witch, she wanted to be a doctor, so she was absoutley thrilled to be asked to be the doctor for the Charmed Sons.

"Go wake him up!" Piper said

"I was afraid you were gonna say that!" he said

"Move it!" Piper added once she saw that Wyatt had no intention of moving.

"NO! Why do I have to?" he asked

"Because, you're his husband!" she said

"This sucks...and he's not exactly my husband you know!" he said

"You married him infront of the Elders and the entire Magical world...he's your husband!" Phoebe said with a smile

"Guess your right" he said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

When Wyatt walked into his and Chris's room he saw that Chris was already asleep. 

'Guess our fun last night wore him out!' Wyatt thought with a smile, as he climbed on the bed next to him.

"Chris..." he whispered as he gently shook him.

"Hmmm?" he asked

"You gotta wake up baby, we have a doctors appointment in about 2 hours" he said as he kissed his head

"That's 2 hours from now, can't I sleep for atleast 30 minutes?" he asked sleepy, not even opening his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess that would be fine" he said as he gave him one final kiss before whispering "Sleep good,baby" and walking out of the room and into the living room where he could hear voices.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked once he got in the room

"About the baby" his mom answered

"What about it?" he asked, a little nervous.

"Oh, nothing bad!" Phoebe said, and they saw Wyatt relax a little "Just you know what sex is it? What name are you guys think about?"

"Well, we don't know the sex or else we would tell you, and for a boy were thinking about Matthew Christopher and for a girl maybe the name mom always wanted, Prudence Melinda" he said

"You really want to name your daughter that?" Piper asked, happy

"Yeah, but can't decide betwenn Prudence Melinda and Piper Lynn" he said

"Piper?" Piper asked

"Yeah, Chris wants to name her after you" he said

"AAWW!! That's so sweet!" Phoebe said

"Yeah,whatever" Wyatt said

"Now, what about Matthew Christopher?" Leo asked

"Well, Matthew because that's what Chris wants, and I want Christopher.And since his name is Chris and grandpa's name is Chris, we decided to use that as the middle name" he said

"Smart choice" Leo said

"Yeah, we didn't want two Christophers walking around, that would just be confusing" he said

"Yeah, it definatley would! I can't wait to see how cute the baby's going to be!" Phoebe squealed

"Yeah, we all know!" Wyatt said with a smile.

* * *

"Chris..." Wyatt said as he tried to wake him up. 

"Hmm...?" he said as he opened his eyes.

"You have a half an hour before we need to go" he said

"Okay" he said rubbing his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked, seeing that Chris looked dead.

"Yeah, i'm good, just trying to wake up!" he said as stretch out across the bed, and yawned, then he got up and walked to the bathroom.

25 minutes later...

Chris walked into the living room, and saw everyone in there, he looked for Wyatt and saw him lying on the couch so he walked over and layed on top of him and cuddled with him.

"You ready?" Wyatt asked and Chris nodded his head "Then you gotta get off so I can get up, and Chris shook his head no, "Come on...the sooner we leave the sooner we can come home" he said and Chris immediatley got off of him

"Okay, see you guys later!" Wyatt said as he grabbed Chris's hand and orbed out

* * *

"Okay, everything looks fine" the witch said "Do you guys wanna know the sex?" 

"Sure" Chris said, before Wyatt could answer, so he just nodded his head

"Well, it looks like it's gonna be a..."

* * *

please help me with this! Do you guys want it to be a boy or a girl!?! Or do you want it to be twins, or possibly triplets! however, for the twins it will be one boy and one girl, you know even it out, and for the triplets, i was thinking one boy and two girls, or it could be any different combination, just please tell me waht you want by pressing the nice little button that says 'go' on it! 


	2. Twins

I do not own Charmed...a shame really.

* * *

"Well, it looks like it's gonna be a...boy, congra-" she suddenly stopped as she looked back at the screen, making Chris and Wyatt worry badly! 

"What's the matter?" Wyatt asked

"Well, it looks like their are two babies" she said, still looking.

"Two? As in twins?" Chris asked, happy and worried.

"Yes...their are deffinatley two babies" she said with a smile.

"What's the other one?" Wyatt asked

"It appears to be a boy also, so congrats, your going to have two baby boys" she said

"Wow!" Wyatt said and Chris just nodded his head.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris orbed into their room, and Chris sat on the bed, Wyatt sat next to him. 

"So...were going to have to baby boys" Wyatt said,looking at Chris, who smiled and nodded.Then he looked at Wyatt and Wyatt could see tears in his eyes. So he pulled Chris into a hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing Chris's back.

"No...nothing" he said

"Then why are you crying?" he asked

"I...I...don't...know...I...I'm...jus...just...hap...hap...happy" he said, and Wyatt smiled before he pulled him even closer.

"I am too" Wyatt agreed, and he heard Chris take a deep breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah...i'm good now" he said,wipping away the tears, and Wyatt helped.

"Good...what are we going to name them? I mean, we have one name, but what about the other one?" Wyatt asked

"Ummm...I like Ryan" Chris said

"Ryan Phillip Halliwell?" Wyatt asked, and he looked at Chris, who was thinking about it, before he saw him smile and nod his head yes.

"So...Matthew Christopher and Ryan Phillip" Wyatt said as he put on arm around Chris's shoulders and pulled him against and he put a hand on Chris's stomach.

"Yup" Chris said,happily as he rested his head on Wyatt's shoulder. "I love you Wyatt"

"I love you too Chris" he said as he gave him a kiss.

"Now we have to go tell everyone" Chris said

"Yep, let's go" he said as he and Chris got up and walked out and to the living room.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Piper asked

"Well, it went great!" Chris said, with a smile "And we were just in our room, and we picked out names"

"Names?" Henry asked

"Yup names! Were having twins!" Wyatt said

"Oh! Yay!" Phoebe said as she got up and gave them both a hug.

"I'm gonna be a grandma to two people on the same day" Piper said, with smile.

"Yup" Chris said

"What names did you pick?" Leo asked

"Matthew Christopher" Wyatt said

"Cool! Another guy" Coop said

"Can I say the other name?" Chris asked, and they all nodded "Ryan Phillip"

"Two boys?" Paige asked

"Yep, and I have a feeling their going to be like me and Wy were when we were little" Chris said, with an amused tone.

"Glad their not my kids then" Piper said

"Oh mommy! You're gonna be their grandma, their gonna want to spend lots of time with you" Chris said, amd everyone started to laugh.

"Great!" Piper said,laughing.

* * *

Chris is 5 months pregnant... 

"Go already!" Chris said as he pushed his brother to the door and their family was following them.

"But...what if a demon attacks?" Wyatt asked

"Then the boys will protect me with the forcefield" he said

"What if-" Wyatt started

"I'll call you...but I highly doubt that that would happen" he said

"Fine..." Wyatt sighed "Let's go" he added to the rest of the family, and they all went outside.

"I love you and we'll be back in a couple of hours" Wyatt said as he gave him like 10 little kisses "And call me if _anything _goes wrong or if a demon attacks"

"Wyatt!" Chris said,putting one finger one his lips "Go...everything will be fine...i'll be fine,the babies will fine,just go" he said, giving him one more kiss.And they heard a loud honk.

"Bye,love you" Wyatt said giving him another kiss.

"Love you too,see ya in a couple hours baby" Chris said and Wyatt gave him another kiss befor he ran to the car, and Chris shut the door.Chris decided that he needs some time alone so he told his family to go to the movies and out to eat. Now he's got a couple of hours, he figured he could relax and watch some TV, and then make some cookies,yeah he liked the sound of that!

After and hour of watchin' TV he was bored, so he got up and turned on some music, he changed it to a station that played every kind of music.Right now it was playing 'Crazy Bitch' by Buckcherry(**A.N: **Plus i'm listening to it and it's one of my favorite songs ever! Yeah!)

Then he turned it up and walked into the kitchen and stared to bake some cookies.

Wyatt and the rest of the family came home and heard the music, and they saw some flour on the floor.

"Okay" Wyatt said

"Yeah,weird" Coop agreed

"Yes!" they heard Chris scream, and it sounded kinda weird, almost like he doing somethin' he wasn't suppostue be doing.

"What the hell?" Wyatt asked, as they walked to the kitchen.They saw Chris, he was biting his tounge and was focused on decorating a cookie.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt asked with a laugh, as he looked Chris over. He was covered in flour, he had icing all over his hands, a bowl or extra cookie dough next to him, and he had it all around his mouth.

"I'm making cookies!" he said in a funny voice.

"Yeah, I can see that" he said

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked, adn they all started laughing at the look on Wyatt's face.

"N...no" he studdered, he hates it when Chris asks him questions.

"Good" he said "You wanna cookie?"

"Sure" Wyatt said as he grabbed one, and tasted it.It was actually _way _better than their moms. "Their awsom Chris, even better than moms" he added as he gave him a kiss, then he licked the cookie dough off of his mouth.

"They can't be better than mine!" Piper said

"Oh but they are!" Wyatt said, as he took another bite. And they all took a cookie, and Wyatt was right.

"Wyatt's right, they are better then Pipers" Phoebe said amazed, they looked at Chris who was happily munching down on the cookies, he didn't even look like he noticed they were all in the room.

"Chris?" Piper asked

"Hmm?" he asked, looking at her.

"What recipe did you use?" she asked

"I didn't use one...I couldn't find 'em" he said

"You made these from scratch?" Wyatt asked

"Yup, and I like 'em" he said, taking another bite "Although, it could be because i've wanted cookies all night long...damn cravings"

"I like your cravings...sometimes" Wyatt said,remembering all the times Chris has woken him up in the middle of the night for something gross!

"I do too" he agreed, eating another cookie.

"How can you eat all of those?" Henry asked, amazed.Chris has already eaten 5 cookies since they've been in the kitchen.

"I'm pregnant with twin boys" he answered

"Yeah, makes since...especially since Wyatt and Chris both love food, so their kids have to too right?" Coop asked

"Oh yeah!" Chris said, as he grabbed his 7th cookie.

* * *

tell me what you think!!

REVIEW or I won't UPDATE!!


	3. Commericals and Demons

I do not own Charmed

* * *

Chris is 9 months along. He is now quite big and can't fit into any of his normal clothes.He of course refused to leave the house to buy new ones, so Piper had to conjour some for him. 

"Okay, open your eyes." Wyatt said, from behind Chris.

"Uh uh." Chris said

"Why not?" Wyatt asked

"'Cause i'm nervous, and what'd you do to this room?" he asked

"Open your eyes and find out." Wyatt said with a smile, and Chris opened them and gasped. It was a nusery, a very nice one.Light green walls, with two of everything! A shaggy rug in the middle of the room.

"You like it?" Wyatt asked

"I love it!" Chris said, before he gave Wyatt a hug and a kiss.

"Thought you might." Wyatt said, as Chris looked at everything.

"Boys! Time to eat!" Piper screamed from downstairs.

* * *

They were all sitting downstairs after diner watching TV when a comercial for condoms came on Chris cursed, and tried to get the remote to change the channel. 

"What's the matter?" Wyatt asked

"Give me the remote now!" Chris demaned, and Wyatt smirked.

"I think not, you're hiding something and I wanna know what." Wyatt said

"Give it to me or i'll sit on you!" Chris threteaned.

"Sit on me all you would like." Wyatt said, then they all saw why Chris wanted to change the channel, it was him. On TV...on the condon commerical, Chris took to the remote and changed the channel quickly.

"So...what about those 49ers?" Chris asked, and everyone stared at him. "No?"

"Why in the hell were you naked on tv?" Wyatt asked

"I wasn't naked!" Chris said

"Almost! You only had on a tight tight tank top and a condom!" Wyatt hissed

"I know..but I needed money." Chris said

"So you do that!?" Wyatt yelled

"Yeah." Chris said quietly.

"WHY!?!" Wyatt screamed, loudly and Chris orbed out. "Crap! Chris come back! I'm sorry!"

"You shouldn't have flipped out." Phoebe said, and Wyatt glared at her, before he closed his eyes and orbed out. And back into his bedroom, Chris was sitting on the bed crying.

"Chris..." he whispered, before he walked over and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

"No...no your...no...not." Chris said

"Yes I am! I didn't mean that, I was just a little upset." he said

"I'm...so...sorry." Chris studdered

"You shouldn't be...why did you need the money for?" Wyatt asked

"Baby stuff." Chris said

"Like what?" Wyatt asked, and Chris shrugged, not answering him.

"Chris...what baby stuff?" he asked

"Just some stupid stuff." Chris said

"Like what?" Wyatt asked again, and Chris pointed at the closet. Wyatt got up and looked in it. He saw a bag, why didn't he notice it earlier? He grabbed it and sat back on the bed. When he reached in he felt an extremly soft blanket, he pulled it out and saw that their was two blankets they had Matthew and Ryan writtten on them one was a baby blue and the other was a light green and they had a triquetra on them.

"Chris...these are wonderful." Wyatt said, and Chris nodded.

"Yeah, but I didn't have enough money so I put 'em on hold got that stupid job and bought those with the money...8 months ago." Chris said

"You did that comercial when you were a month along?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah, please don't get mad." Chris said

"I'm not." Wyatt said, and he pulled Chris into another hug.

* * *

One week after the twins are born... 

"So what demon is it?" Chris asked, sleepy. The boys actually sleep through the nights most of the time. They both inhereted the love for sleep from Wyatt and Chris, lucky them.But last night was not one of those nights, they woke Wyatt and Chris up atleast 6 times.

"The-" Piper started but a demon shimmered in. "That demon!"

Chris sent an electric wave at them and they exploded.

"That was too easy...the boys!" he screamed and he disapeared in orbs and Wyatt was gone the same second. When they appeared in the boys room they saw they both had their shields up and were crying as demons were trying to get them.

"Hey!" Chris screamed, and he and Wyatt started to blow them up. But 3 got away. Wyatt and Chris quickly ran over to the cribs and Wyatt picked up Ryan and Chris picked up Matt.

"Shh..it's okay baby, daddy's here." Chris said, as he gently rocked him and Wyatt did the same and they were soon calmed down and the charmed ones came running in.

"Aw man! We missed it!" Piper said "I wanted to kill the demons after my grandsons!"

Chris just smiled and laughed.

"I bet you did." Wyatt said, and Ryan looked up at him with wide deep blue eyes. Ryan had blonde hair and blue eyes and Matt has brown hair and blue eyes also,they have the same face, which is a really nice mixture of Wyatt and Chris.

Chris put Matt into his crib with a yawn.

"I'm ready for bed." Chris declaired, and Wyatt nodded, and they said goodnight to the boys and Wyatt grabbed his hand and walked with him to their bedroom, and they both were asleep in seconds.

* * *

What do you think? So it took so long to update! Ummm...what was I gonna say, oh yeah! Sorry it's short...but it's an update!!! The boys will probably be about 3 in the next chapter, 'cause writing baby's isn't any fun but toddlers...oh boy!(smiles evily and rubs hands together in an a evil fashion) It should be funny. 

Atleast 10 reviews before I update!!!!!! _SO_ make sure you REVIEW!!!!


	4. Bath Time

I do not own Charmed

Okay, sorry it took so long, writers block. But I changed the boys eyes color. I forgot I gave Wyatt and Chris both blue eyes, so the twins have blue eyes too.Right, on with the story.

* * *

"I can't do it!" 3 year old Ryan said. He was holding Wyatt's _very_ expensive watch over the toilet. Matt was standing on the other side of the toilet, facing him. 

"Come on!" Matt encouraged, and Ryan shook his head no, so Matt frowned then smiled. "Okay." Ryan loosend his grip and Matt slapped his hand and Ryan yelped and dropped the watch.Then Matt quickly reached over and flushed the toilet.

"NOOO!!" Ryan screamed, and Matt skipped out of the bathroom and Ryan ran after him.Matt walked into their bedroom and sat down and started playing with toys. Ryan sighed and sat down and played with his twin.

Then Chris walked in.

"What did you 2 do?" Chris asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing daddy." Matt said, with an innocent smile.One Chris knew all to well.

"Okay...hey bubby, what'd your brother do?" Chris asked, as he looked Ryan in the eyes.

"Watch go bye bye." Ryan admitted and Chris's mouth opened.

"Please, please, please tell me you didn't flush your dad's watch down the toilet." Chris said and Ryan looked at him then started crying. Chris got on his knees and hugged him.

"Shh...it's okay...it's okay, I can fix it." Chris said, as he stroked Ryan's dirty blonde hair, and Ryan nodded, and stopped crying. He didn't like making his daddy upset, he only did it 'cause Matt said to...and he slapped him. Chris set him on the floor and walked out of the room.

"Baby." Matt said, and Ryan threw a block at him.

* * *

Chris walked downstairs and cuddled up to Wyatt. 

"Oh god, what's the bad news?" Wyatt asked, he knew what morning cuddly Chris meant.

"Ummm..." Chris said "They boys _may_ have uhhh..."

"What'd they do?" Wyatt asked

"Flush your watch down the toilet." Chris said quickly.

"NNOOOO!!" Wyatt screamed and he darted up the stairs and to the bathroom, and their family walked in.

"What's going on?" Piper asked

"The boys flushed Wyatt's watch." Chris said

"You have got to be kidding." Phoebe gasped

"Nope." Chris said, "I asked Ryan what happened and he started crying."

"Aw! He really doesn't like to bad things." Piper said

"I know...Matt loves to though, and he always manages to convice Ryan." Chris said

"YYYEEESSS!!!" Wyatt screamed

"Check to see if it works!" Chris screamed, then held up a hand , and counted down from five, then he put down his last finger Wyatt screamed, "NNNNNOOOOOO!!!"

Chris sighed, and walked up the stairs, and into the bathroom.

"Think it would be wrong to use magic?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah, I think so." Chris said as he took the watch.He blinked and it was back to normal. "But I never said I cared."

Wyatt smiled and then started to kiss him, and Chris kissed his back. Wyatt orbed the watch to their bedroom and pushed Chris up agaist the wall, and Chris moaned. Wyatt then orbed them to their room.Who said that just because they have kids they can't have sex whever they want?

Knock Konck.

Oh yeah...the kids.

Wyatt groaned and rolled off of Chris.

"Come in!" Wyatt said agitated, and Ryan opened the door and got on the bed and crawled up to Wyatt.

"I'm sorry daddy." he said, with his beautiful blue eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay buddy." Wyatt said, as he moved Ryan onto his lap, he orbed his watch in his hand. "See. It's fine."

"You sure?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, I'm sure." Wyatt said, and then he kissed Ryan's head.

"Positive?" Ryan asked, he heard Chris ask Wyatt that once.He's not quite sure what it means but Wyatt said it was fine.

"I'm sure." Wyatt said, and he kissed his head again.

"Where's Matt?" Chris asked

Ryan bit his lip and started to play with the him of Wyatt's shirt.

"Ryan..." Chris said

"He's in the attic." Ryan said, and Chris's eyes's widdened and he orbed out. He orbed in and saw Matt on the floor crying with a shield around him and all kinds of demons and the book was on the floor and open. Matt summoned demons. He proabably didn't do it on purpose but-

Chris stopped thinking when he saw a demon throw an energy ball at his son's shield and he flicked his wrist and blew up a demon.

"Hey! Over here!" Chris screamed waving his hands and the demons all focused on him and Chris orbed Matt to Wyatt. Then he focused all his attention on the demons.

Wyatt was sitting on the bed with Ryan sitting in front of him, he had he legs out and they looked like a v, then a crying Matt appeared in orbs and his shield was up. It quickly went down though when he saw Wyatt, who quickly pulled him close along with Ryan and Wyatt got ready in case any demons showed up, and sure enough about 12 demons shimmered inand Wyatt sent out a force wave, killing all the demons. Then he heard a crash in the attic and he felt pain in his abdomen. He groaned and moved Ryan and Matt off his lap.

"Hold hands." Wyatt said and the boys did, "Now combine your shields." and once more the boys did and it was extra strong. "Hold it and don't lower it tell I come back got it?"

They both nodded and Wyatt orbed out and into the attic.

Chris was alone with about 55 demons now. Wyatt sent out another wave and it killed about half of them Chris looked at him for a second and Wyatt saw he was bleeding. Wyatt started blowing them up when Piper ran into the attic and she saw all the demons she immediately helped the boys and Chris started to send out electric bolts. After about 10 minutes they were all dead and Wyatt quickly healed Chris.

-----------------------------------------------

"How much longer Dot?" Ryan asked

"I don't know Tot!" Matt said, and then Wyatt and Chris walked in the room.

"Boys, you can lower your shields, it's okay. Your safe now." Wyatt said the boy let go of each others hands and their shields went down

"Too easy." Chris said and he threw an energy ball at Ryan. Matt quickly grabbed his brothers hands and they joined their shields again.They scooted in close together, then each held out one hand and gripped it tight.

"Ready?" Ryan asked, and Matt nodded. They lowered their shields and held thier joined hands out, and a bright beam came out and killed the demons, half was green and half was blue.It was a power they could only use together, the blue was for Ryan's shield and green was Matt's. It pretty much is as if the shield was in them, and then expanded it blew them up from the inside out. It was pretty cool. Then boys quickly tangled their fingers together on the other hand and raised their shields together and more demons shimmered in.

--------------------------------------------------

"Thanks, where are the boys?" Chris asked

"Bedroom." and they both orbed out.

"I'll just walk down there!" Piper screamed and she left the room.

Wyatt and Chris orbed into their room and saw even more demons in the room attacking the boys who had their eyes clentched shut and were gripping each other hands tightly, and had now tangled their fingers together so they couldn't get seperated.

Chris froze the room.

"Boys!" Wyatt said and the boys opened their eyes and they both kept their shields up. "Lower your shields guys."

"NO!" they screamed

"Ryan and Matt! Guys lower your shields." Chris said

"Our daddy's are gonna kill you!" Matt screamed

"Wy...I think a demon might have tricked them into lowering their shields once already." Chris said

"Great." Wyatt sighed. "Okay boys, sense for your daddy's then."

"We no listen to you!" Ryan screamed, and Piper walked in.

"Just lower the g-d damn shields!" Chris screamed, loosing his temper.

The boys gasped, and Chris covered his mouth.

"Chris!" Wyatt shouted

"I know!"

"Why are their shields up?" Piper asked

"Easy, they think were demons." Chris said

"Oh." Piper said, "Why?"

"Because we think a demon convinced them to lower their shields and they did, and the demon probably tried to kill them." Wyatt said

"Crystals!" Chris said and crystals appeared around the demons and Ryan lowered his shield. That was his daddy's power and demons can't orb.

"Dot! It's daddy!" Ryan said, and Matt looked unsure.

"It's okay baby boy..it's us." Wyatt said, as he looked Matt in the eyes and Matt lowered his shield and Wyatt sat down and moved them both on his lap, and kissed their heads, happy their okay.

"Are you 2 okay?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah...we gotta kaboom a demon." Matt said with a smile and they gave each other a high five.

"What?" Wyatt asked, they don't know about that power, no one but the boys do.

"Boom!" Ryan screamed and a demon blew up, and Matt started giggling.

"Boomie!" Matt said and another blew up.

"Boys..stop blowing up the demons." Chris said

"Why not?" Wyatt asked

"We need info Wy." Chris said and he flicked his wrists and the demons unfroze.

"Okay...what do you want with our boys?" Chris asked

"Power." a demon answered with a smile.

"Well that's just too bad, 'cause your not getting them." Chris said, and the boys walked up to Chris.

"Can we show you kaboomed?" Matt asked

"Sure." Chris said, as he froze the demons body then moved the crystals out of the way.

"What'd ou do to me!?" the demon roared

The boys faced each other and tanagled one hand together again and held it out at the demon and then the boys tilted their bodys and heads a little and the beam came out and the demon started screaming and then it exploded and got demon guts allv over the boys and Chris.

"Ew!" Chris said, and Wyatt burst out laughing and Chris smirked before he ran over and jumped on Wyatt and got him covered his slime.

"EW!" Wyatt screamed and Piepr started laughing as Phoebe and Paige came in.

"Why are the boys and Wyatt and Chris covered in slime?" Phoebe asked

"Chris." Wyatt whined as Chris got off of him.

"You're squishy." Matt said, as he poked Ryan where the the slime was.

"You're squawshy." Ryan said as he poked Matt, and then they giggled and gave each other a stomach bump. They fell on their butts and started laughing and played around in all the slime.

"Boys!" Chris dragged out, and the boys looked up at him. "Wy...interragote the demons I'll wash them up."

"Deal!" Wyatt said quickly, he's tried to give the boys a bath once but they were horrible! Jumping up and down getting water everywhere, throwing toys around, counjouring toys then throwing them. Ugh! Wyatt decided he'd go with helping to get them dressed, putting them to bed, making food for them, watching them...well...everything besides bath time really.

------------------------------------

**Bathroom...**

Chris turned on the water and took off his own shirt 'cause it was getting annoying.

"Alright, clothes off and get in ther tub." Chris said, and they did and climbed in. Ryan slipped a little and almost fell off but Chris grabbed him and put him in the bathtub as it filled up with water. Chris sat on the toilet and waited.

"Daddy?" Matt asked

"Hmm?" Chris asked

"Can we gets toys?" Ryan asked, and Chris got up and looked in the counter under the sink and took some out and out them in the bathtub and the boys started playing. Soon enough the bathtub was full enough and Chris plugged it up and turned off the water then he got on his knees in front of the bathtub and put shampoo in his hands and washed Matt's chocolate brown hair that had all kinds of green slime in it. He continued to play with his brother though. Chris found that the goo doesn't come out easily.

"Alright, close your eyes." Chris said, and Matt did and Chris poured a cup of water over his head and then again to get all the soap out. "Open 'em." and Wyatt walked in.

"Need help?" Wyatt asked

"Uhh yeah, can you wash Ryan for me?" he asked, and Wyatt nodded and he also got onhis knees and Ryan giggled and squirted Wyatt with a water gun that was in the bathtub. Wyatt sighed, but ignored it and got shampoo in his hands and put it in Ryan's hair and Matt turned his head to look Ryan who looked at Matt. They both smirked, which didn't go un noticed by Wyatt and Chris.

"Whatever you 2 are thinking...don't." Chris said

"Okay daddy." Matt said with a sigh, and Chris put some soap on a rag and washed Matt's dirty face. Wyatt was having trouble with just washing Ryan's hair. he tugged to hard and Ryan screamed, "Ow!"

"Sorry." Wyatt said, then he sighed. "Chris...I'm so not meant to give little kids baths."

"Yes you are, you're just to rough with them." Chris said, as he washed Matt's chest, which suprisingly had slime on it too, even though it was covered by his tshirt. "How'd you manage to get slime all over you?" Chris asked, and Matt shrugged a little.

"Okay, but if I'm gentle the stuff doesn't come off." Wyatt said

"It doesn't have to come off immediately." Chris said, as he he softly washed Matt's arms.Wyatt noticed he went over the same part about 6 times but Matt didn't complain once that it was hurting him or something.

"Huh." Wyatt said, and he tried to wash Ryan's hair nice and gently also.

"See it's easy." Chris said, as he lifted Matt out of the tub.

"No!" Matt whined

"What?" Chris asked

"I wanna waits for Tot!" Matt said and Chris sighed a little and set Matt back in the tub.

10 minutes later...

"You almost done?" Chris asked

"Yep." Wyatt said with a smile. "Check it out! I cleaned him and he only said ow once!"

"Congrats." Chris said with a laugh. Then he lifted Matt out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him and he stood by the door. Wyatt lifted Ryan out and Chris also wrapped a towel around him. They took off running outside.

"Aw man!" Chris said

"What?" Wyatt asked

"Time to hunt 'em down!" Chris said, as he grabbed a pair of binaculars out of the bathtub.

"Uhh baby. Those are plastic." Wyatt said

"I know." Chris said, and he put it under the sink. "Eh, toys." and they all orbed unter the sink then Chris drained the water.

"Alright, time to go hunting animals." Chris said, and he slowly walked out of the door and looked to his left then right. He turned right and orbed a watergun in his hand and jumped in the door way. His mom and aunts were in there talking.

"You seen the animals?" Wyatt asked, also orbing a water gun in his hand.

"Downstairs...I wish you luck." Phoebe said

"Thanks." Chris said

"By the way...why were they naked?" Paige asked

"Did they have towels on?" Chris asked, and Piper pointed at teh 2 towles on the floor.

"Huh, guess they realized that makes them slower." Chris said then he ran down the stairs with Wyatt close behind, after he grabbed the towels.

"Gun." Chris said, and Wyatt handed him teh gun and got a towel ready.They walked into the kitchen and Matt was in there eating a warm chocolate chip cookie butt naked. Wyatt crept up behind him.

"Gotcha!" Wyatt screamed and ashe wrapped the towel and his arms around Mattt, who squealed and started giggling. "1 down and 1 to go."

"1 hard one to go." Chris said

"True." Wyatt said, knowing how good at hiding Ryan is. Chris looked at Matt and smirked.

"Hey baby boy...were's Tot at?" Chris asked, and Matt giggled and shook his head. "I'll give you ice cream.

"Coco?" Matt asked

"Yep, chocolate ice cream, and oreos." Chris said with a smile and Matt's mouth opened.

"Beddy room." Matt said

"Who's?" Wyatt asked

"Yous." Matt said and Chris smiled.

"Too easy." Chris said and they ran up stairs and Chris got on his stomach and looked under the bed and sure enough he saw Ryan.

"If you want strawberry ice cream and sugar cookies you gotta come out." he said, and Ryan started to crawl towards him. Chris smiled and picked him up and Wyatt handed him a towel, which he wrapped around him.

"Alerts over!" Chris screamed,and they heard laughing. Wyatt and Chris put the boys down and thay started to run away again.

"Ice cream and cookies go bye bye if you take one more step." Chris said, and the boys froze. "Bedroom, get dressed." then the boys ran for the bedroom.

30 minutes later...

"Maybe we shoudl have given their ice cream before their bathes." Wyatt said, when he saw all the ice cream on his sons.

"Yeah, maybe...oh well! At least you get practice when their calm and hyper...I'm gonna go take a shower in our room." then he kissed Wyatt on the cheek and left the room as the boys started screaming and running around.

"B-e-a-utiful." Wyatt said then he shook his head and tried to capture his sons.


	5. Yoyou’re whwhat?

**Title:** Wyatt and Chris

**Author:** C.W.Halliwell

**Rating:** M!!!!

**Characters: **Wyatt, Chris, the Charmed Ones, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** This story is about Wyatt and Chris. Their whole family knows about Wyatt and Chris, they found out because Chris found out he was pregnant, who knew male witches could get pregnant?

**Note 1: **Reviews are always welcome.

**Note 2: **Sorry I haven't updated for a _long _time!

**Note 3: **Okay, here goes nothing. Thank you Caro, angelkat2502, jay, shyeye, Pure -Blood Phoenix wizard, Sandy Murray, MEGACHARMEDONE, ejb2987, bstant, Samwelshdragon, sn0zb0z, andrewhot, Touch of the Wind, secretlycharmed14, RuByMoOn17, Tommyfan4ever, victoria, Long-Live-Christopher **(I wasn't so happy with adding a girl either, so obviously I changed it to a boy)**, wenny, leoandpiperluva, Crimson and Chrome 42, ree-shee, History Buff 1990, ILoveMyAttitudeProblem, and jmveela! Wow, that's a lot of people, thank you sooo much for your reviews!

**Note 4: **Wyatt and Chris's marriage is a magical one! I forgot to mention that thank you Long-Live-Christopher for pointing that out. I also changed the age around; Chris got pregnant with their first child at 16 and had the twins at 18.

ON WITH THE STORY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5. "Yo-you're wh-what?" **

Chris was nervous as hell. He was sitting at the table waiting for Wyatt to get home, he works with their aunt Phoebe and is a journalist and he loves it.

He hasn't been this nervous since he was 16...pregnant with their very first child. Sadly it died. Demons decided to have fun with Chris and torture him and they killed his child without even knowing it, but the Halliwell's did.

Wyatt went psycho and went on a killing spree, didn't come back until almost 2 weeks later and he announced that the demon clan who killed his child was extinct, shocking everyone. Of course Wyatt was still acting cold to everyone for almost a month, until he finally realized what it was doing to Chris.

"Chris...you okay baby?" Wyatt asked, sitting down. He came in and saw Chris just totally zoned out.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine...when'd you get home?" Chris asked

"A few minutes ago, I've been saying your name for almost 5 minutes." Wyatt said, sitting down, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Chris said, "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Our first kid." Chris said and Wyatt slowly nodded.

"Why?" he asked

"No reason, just...thinking." Chris said

"Okay, um, where are Matt and Ryan?" Wyatt asked

"Sleeping." Chris answered, "It is 8:00 at night."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Wyatt said standing up and he walked over to the fridge and started looking around.

"Sorry for bringing it up." Chris said

"What up?" Wyatt asked, even though he knew.

"The baby." Chris said

"Oh. its fine, I'm over it." Wyatt shrugged and Chris just sighed. "What?"

"I'm pregnant Wy." Chris said

"Yo-you're wh-what?" Wyatt stammered

"I'm pregnant again." Chris said, "I went to see Morgan this morning."

"Why didn't you tell me!? I would have gone!" Wyatt said

"I know, but you had to work and I...I just wanted to surprise you." Chris said

"Well you did a bang up job." Wyatt said, walking over and he pulled Chris into a huge hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chris said and Wyatt gave him a kiss and then something shattered upstairs. Both boys instantly orbed into their sons' room and saw 2 demons.

"Hey!" Wyatt yelled and he flicked his writs and blew one up as Chris flung out his arm, throwing the other into a wall then Wyatt blew him up and they focused on their crying children. Chris ran to Ryan and Wyatt went to Matt.

"Hey, it's okay." Chris said, picking Ryan up out of his bed and he kissed his head. Then the door flew open and Piper, Phoebe and Paige appeared.

"It's okay." Wyatt said to his mother and aunts before he went back to soothing Matt.

"Why are they suddenly coming after the boys?" Phoebe asked

"I don't know; that's like the twelfth attack this week." Chris said

"Yeah and it's Wednesday." Wyatt said, as he held Matt, who was now silent and he had his head on Wyatt's shoulder, watching everyone.

"They are powerful." Paige said

"So?" Chris asked, "They're also 3."

"Exactly...if demons get them they can turn them into whatever they want." Piper said

"No way in hell are they getting my children." Wyatt said, and Chris glared at him. "Sorry." He added when he realized he said hell in front of the toddlers.

"Well, they're fine." Chris said, looking them over. They didn't even have their shields up for some reason.

"Where were their shields then?" Wyatt asked

"I don't know." Chris said, "Hey baby, you can raise your shield?" he asked Ryan, there was a blue spark around them and then nothing. "Okay, that's not good."

"Mattie, raise your shield." Wyatt said and a light, light green one came up and it looked pretty weak. Chris walked over and stuck his hand out and it went right through it.

"What happened?" Chris asked, confused.

"You think those demons' stole their shields?" Wyatt asked

"How? I mean, we vanquished the demons, so they should have their shields back." Chris said

"Maybe we should just check tomorrow, they might be back by then. If not we look into it." Wyatt said, "Except you." He added, looking at Chris, who scoffed.

"And why not me?"

"No stress this early, it's bad." Wyatt said and Chris grumbled under his breath.

"Bad for what?" Piper asked

"Oh...I'm uh, pregnant." Chris said and they looked shocked before Phoebe squealed and pulled him into a hug, followed by Piper and then Paige.

Meanwhile, Phoebe hugged Wyatt to death and she pinched his cheek and talked to him in a baby voice and even Matt looked terrified and she wasn't talking to him.

"Ow! Aunt Phoebe, my cheek is beating." Wyatt said and she let go, reluctantly.

"Oh fine."

Wyatt slowly headed towards the door and he looked at Chris.

"Um, baby...I'm exhausted, we should go to bed...um, the boys can sleep with us, you know, to keep them safe." Wyatt said and Chris nodded, also quite scared.

"Uh, okay." And they left.

"What'd I do?" Phoebe asked and Paige and Piper shook their heads before leaving the room. "No, seriously!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do?" Wyatt whispered, lying in bed.

"I don't know." Chris replied and Wyatt rolled on his side, making sure to be careful of Ryan, who was lying right beside him. "We just...have to think of something."

"Wish I'd thought of that." Wyatt said, sarcastically.

"Oh would you shut up!?" Chris asked, stressed. Wyatt was only making him more and more worried by the second.

"Sorry, just...relax okay? I know that's hard, but you have to." Wyatt said

"Yeah, I know." Chris said, "But you saying our children are in danger isn't helping me relax Wy."

"You're right, I'm sorry...I'm just...scared. I mean, the only thing that can take their shields are power athemes. You'd have to be powerful to even get one." Wyatt said

_"Like Gideon." _Chris thought

"Gideon? Who's he?" Wyatt asked and Chris winced a little. He totally spaced on their telepathic link. "Why are you so scared baby?" and empathic.

"I'm not." Chris lied

"You can lie to me Chris, you know that. Who's this Gideon guy?" Wyatt asked

"He...he's an Elder." Chris said

"Oh, why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Wyatt asked and Chris shrugged.

"No reason." He said and Wyatt slowly nodded. "Alright, what time is it?"

Chris looked behind him at the alarm clock.

"9:23." Chris answered and Wyatt sighed and looked at their children, who were once more sound asleep. Then he smirked and the children disappeared in orbs and he pulled Chris to him. "Wy..."

"What? They'll be fine; I put crystals around the house earlier." Wyatt said

"When?"

"Hello, magical, I just orbed 'em. They're safe, we're safe..."

"Obviously not since I'm pregnant." Chris said and Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Okay, maybe not that kind of safe, but we are demon safe." Wyatt said, leaning down to kiss his neck and Chris slowly closed his eyes and moaned softly, moving his neck so Wyatt could have easier access.

Wyatt smirked and slowly climbed on top of Chris as he placed kisses on his jawbone.

" No Wy, we can't." Chris said

"Why not?" Wyatt asked, slowly pulling off Chris's shirt and he kissed his way down Chris's chest.

"Because...we...we just can't." Chris said, with his eyes closed.

"Hmm, really?" he asked as he placed a soft kiss on Chris's navel, then he looked up at him.

"Wy...our kids were attacked...we should be watching them." Chris said

"And we can...in an hour or so." Wyatt said and he slowly pulled off Chris's pajama bottoms and boxers at the same time. He glanced up and saw Chris biting his lip. "They'll be fine." And then he pulled off his own shirt and crawled back up Chris's body and kissed him deeply and Chris responded slowly at first. Then Chris's hands slipped down to Wyatt's boxers and he pushed them down.

He rolled Chris on his stomach and kissed his way down, taking extra time to lick and kiss the dimples on Chris's lower back, making him moan in excitement. Wyatt orbed lube and rubbed it on his fingers, before slowly pushing one in Chris making him gasp in pain.

"Shh, it's okay." Wyatt whispered, kissing the back of his neck. Soon the pain disappeared so Wyatt pushed in 2 more fingers and lightly rubbed Chris's walls, making him moan softly. Then Wyatt pushed his fingers in deeply and Chris moaned loudly as Wyatt hit his prostate. Then he continued to move around as Chris moaned against his deep probing.

Wyatt slowly pulled his fingers out when he felt Chris was completely relaxed, but Chris rolled back over, wanting to see Wyatt. Wyatt then pushed into him and his vision went blurry and his senses dimmed for a second. Chris was so hot and tight, he wouldn't last long he knew. He heard Chris's loud moan, so he slowly started moving.

Soon he was thrusting as deep as he could, wanting to feel Chris as much as he could. Their hands were wandering everywhere, as they kissed passionately, Wyatt's thrusts getting quicker and faster. Until Chris couldn't take it and he came hard, gripping onto Wyatt's shoulders and Wyatt exploded deep inside him, his seed flooding Chris.

Wyatt collapsed on Chris, panting and sweating. He rested his forehead against Chris's and gave him a soft kiss.

"I love you so much." Wyatt said

"I love you too." Chris said smiling and Wyatt kissed him before he rolled off him and pulled him close and they both drifted off...


	6. CPACP

**Title:** Wyatt and Chris

**Author:** C.W.Halliwell

**Rating:** M!!!!

**Characters: **Wyatt, Chris, the Charmed Ones, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** This story is about Wyatt and Chris. Their whole family knows about Wyatt and Chris, they found out because Chris found out he was pregnant, who knew male witches could get pregnant?

**Note 1: **Reviews are always welcome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6. "Chris Perry...Always causing problems!"**

"No, we're not going after the Twice-Blessed's children again! It's a suicide mission! We've already lost 2 of our best demons." A demon spoke

"Well then Barmen, they obviously aren't your best now are they?" a man snarled, "I'm paying you so you're going to do what I tell you to do. Now go." A man said and the demon glared at him for a moment before he left the cavern.

"Let's go." Barmen said to a horde of demons.

"What? Never! We lost Ruskin and Joule." A demon said

"I know...unless you want to die as well, move." Barmen said, "We have orders."

"To die?" another asked

"Karaka...you're one of the best's. Don't make me kill you." Barmen said

"I will never go on a suicide mission and stealing the Twice Blessed's offspring is that _exactly_." Karaka hissed

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." And Barmen fired up an energy ball and threw at Karaka, incinerating him. "Anybody else think it's a suicide mission!?"

Silence.

"Good. Let's go." And he shimmered out.

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

"Come on buddy, the food goes in your mouth." Chris said to Matt as he tried to get him to eat breakfast.

"No." Matt said, before putting a hand over his mouth.

The Halliwell's were all upstairs, except Chris and the twins, looking for a demon. Since the boys still don't have their shields and Wyatt said he wasn't joking about Chris staying away from demons, so he's stuck feeding both of the boys.

Ryan was happily eating his breakfast, so it was really only Matt that was causing problems.

"Okay Matthew, eat your breakfast now." Chris said firmly and he saw Matt's brows furrow, he looked confused since Chris never talks that way to them. Wyatt's always the one who has to punish them because Chris just can't do it.

"NO!" he screamed and Chris took a deep breath. His patience was very thin this morning for some reason and he just wanted to kill something, well that or just blow Wyatt up.

Which he was actually close to doing earlier. Wyatt said it was hormones and Chris lashed out at him and accepted it was hormones after he was done.

"Fine." Chris said and he grabbed the small bowl of cereal and threw it away before putting the bowl in the sink. Then he orbed Matt up to Wyatt, and he heard the surprised yelp.

"YOUR TURN!" Chris bellowed and Wyatt orbed in with Matt in his arms.

"Um, why? I'm trying to protect them at the moment."

"Yeah? Well he's being stubborn like _someone_ I know and I'm _this_ close to killing something." Chris said

"Right...do you want me to take Ryan too?" Wyatt asked

"No, he's actually eating." Chris said and he gave a deep sigh.

"Maybe you should go lie down and relax a bit." Wyatt said

"How? The whole Underworld is after my babies." Chris said, trying not to just break down.

"I know Chris, but don't worry okay? We'll take care of it." Wyatt said and he gave him a reassuring kiss and Matt wrapped his little arms around Chris's neck and Chris smiled and took him from Wyatt and he kissed the side of his head, holding him close.

"Think you can handle him?" Wyatt asked and Chris nodded so he orbed out.

"You done baby?" Chris asked Ryan who nodded and also held out his arms so Chris picked him up and put him on his hip.

He didn't know how they were going to take care of another baby, 2 was past enough and now they had to worry about another...they're crazy. Absolutely crazy for bringing another baby into this family.

Then demons shimmered in all around him and he quickly orbed upstairs.

"Demons!" he yelled and Wyatt pulled him and the boys behind him and he held out his arms, just as the demons shimmered in and a force wave came out and turned all of the demons into dust.

"Just the way I like them. Well done." Wyatt said, smiling happily. Piper and her sisters laughed at him but Chris just seemed zoned off. "Hey, baby you okay?"

"Uh yeah, I'm fine...I'm just gonna...go downstairs, put a movie in for them." Chris said before he walked out of the attic.

"Do you see what I mean!?" Wyatt asked, "He's just...different."

"How longs he been like that?"

"Just since last night, he mentioned something about some elder...uhh...Gideon!" Wyatt said and he saw the sisters pale. "You guys okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'll be right back." Piper said, leaving the attic.

"Was it something I said?" Wyatt asked, confused.

"No honey, she probably just went to get a drink." Phoebe said before she walked over to the book. "I think I got a good look at them before they turned into dust."

"Sorry." Wyatt said sheepishly.

"Its fine honey, you were just trying to protect the boys." Phoebe said and Wyatt nodded and walked over.

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

"Chris..." Piper said seeing her son leaning against the door frame, watching the boys dance around to the _Wiggles_.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking at her for a second.

"Chris Perry?" she asked

"Oh." Chris said before he turned his head.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me you could remember?" Piper asked and Chris shrugged.

"Just...didn't think it was relevant." He answered

"Oh honey, of course it is." She said, pulling him into a hug. "I have a question though."

"Alright." He said, pulling back.

"We're you and your brother...together?" she asked

"Well...um, yeah...in a way." Chris said

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I mean, he would capture me, sleep with me, I'd escape and we'd repeat." Chris said

"Oh." Piper said, "Did he...rape you?"

"Yeah." Chris said, "Although, we didn't have the boys and I think I like this world better."

"When'd you remember everything?" Piper asked

"When I was 8." Chris said

"The time when you were quiet and never left your room?" Piper asked

"Yeah, I was just trying to separate everything. Real and just...a dream. Then I got older and started looking like one of the men in my "dream" and eventually, I remembered coming to the past."

"I'm sorry...for everything I put you though."

"Mom, its fine...besides, it wasn't really me. It was Chris Perry, I'm Chris Halliwell." He said, glancing back at the boys and he saw Ryan sitting on the ground and Matt was pushing buttons on the TV.

Chris chuckled and walked up and changed it for him and Matt giggled before pushing another button and he changed the channel. It was a physic channel and this creepy woman was pretending to give predictions.

"Hmm, she's phony huh?" and both boys nodded and Chris nodded with them. "Yeah."

"...I see a promotion in your future." She finished

"Really? I see an affair and then a divorce." Chris said, smiling as he sat down.

"Christopher." Piper said

"Aw come on mom, I'm Clairvoyant, I can't help that I know these things." Chris said, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...do you know the lottery numbers?" Piper asked, smiling.

"Hmm, Get. A. Life." Chris said and Piper laughed.

"I have to go back upstairs before your brother starts wondering."

"Okay." And she left the room and Chris leaned over and picked Ryan up and sat him on the couch. "Matt, come on baby." And he ran over and Chris picked him up and sat him on the other side.

"So...do you think he'll actually get a promotion?" Chris asked the boys who both giggled and shook their heads.

"No." Matt said before he covered his mouth and Chris smiled.

"No? Why not?"

"Bye-bye." Ryan said

"Huh?"

"Da-voce." He said

"Oh, divorce...high five." Chris said and Ryan gave him one then Matt and Chris smiled.

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

"Mom...who's Gideon?" Wyatt asked when she made it to the attic.

"Just an Elder." Piper said

"Mom..._who is he_?" Wyatt asked, "Whose Chris Perry? I would never rape Chris! And what did he mean we didn't have the boys and he liked this world better!?"

"You eavesdropped!?" Piper shrieked

"Yeah! I did! My brother's been acting weird so yeah I eavesdropped since no one will tell me what in the hell is going on!"

"Fine...sit down honey." Piper said and they both sat on the couch and Piper glanced at her sisters and Phoebe nodded a little and Paige tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Well, when you were 8 months old...and man came from the future. His name was Chris Perry and he said he had to save you, he would never tell us what from though..."

"Chris Perry? Perry is Chris's middle name." Wyatt frowned

"I'm getting there honey, well. Almost a year later we found out who he really was...Christopher Perry Halliwell...he came back to...to stop you from turning evil." She said and Wyatt stood up and looked shocked.

"No...I...I wouldn't..." he stammered, unable to believe it.

"She didn't finish." Paige said softly and Wyatt looked at his mother.

"Gideon was an Elder who believed you have too much power...so he tried to kill you and...Chris...he, he...he died to save you Wyatt and now you have all this. Honey, he wasn't you, you'll never be evil, and you don't have an evil bone in your body!" Piper said and Wyatt shook his head before orbing out.

"WHY'D YOU TELL HIM!?" Chris screamed from the doorway.

"Sweetie...he had the right to know and he would have found out on his own." Piper said

"So demons are after our children and he decides to just...disappear?" Chris snapped, angry...okay pissed with Wyatt. "WYATT!"

Nothing.

"WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Chris screamed

"Geez." Paige said, "You sound like your mother."

"Hey!" Piper said

"No offence."

"Okay fine. Wyatt! Demon's attacked!" and orbs appeared, "So I have to lie to get you to come home?"

"You LIED!?" he snarled

"Yeah I did." He growled before he left the attic, slamming the door shut behind him.

Wyatt instantly followed him and also slammed the door.

"Aw crap." Piper said before they all walked downstairs.

"Chris! Why'd you say that!?" Wyatt asked

"Because I wanted you to come back, I change my mind. Leave." He hissed

"No, I'm here, what did you want to say?" Wyatt asked

"Nothing."

"Oh? Like Gideon is no one, nothing was wrong?" Wyatt asked

"Oh would you get over that!?" Chris snapped

"NO! Why didn't you tell me!?" Wyatt asked

"Oh I don't know, maybe so this wouldn't happen! I mean come on! You should be happy! You don't have to remember anything and in case you've forgotten I'm gonna give to your 3rd child! You should also be pretty damn happy for that." Chris snarled, before he slammed their bedroom door shut.

Wyatt released a deep breath and he looked towards the stairs and saw both boys sitting on the stairs, watching him with fear filled blue eyes.

Wyatt just slowly opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Hey...I...I'm sorry Chris." Wyatt said to Chris's back.

"G-go awa-away!" Chris sobbed, and Wyatt instantly felt like crap. He hates it when Chris cries, especially if he's the one who made him cry.

Wyatt walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around him as Chris rested his head on Wyatt's shoulder, unable to stop crying.

"Shh, I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." Wyatt whispered

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

**2 months later... **

Chris is pretty normal sized, but actually bigger then he was at this time when he was pregnant with the twins. That kinda scares Wyatt but Chris says it's only 1 baby. I big fat baby, and Wyatt happily accepted that then the thought of another set of twins...that would be pure chaos.

"Wy..." Chris whispered, gently shaking his sleeping husband.

"Hmm?" Wyatt said before he yawned and rubbed his eyes a little. "Chris? What's wrong baby?"

"I'm hungry." Chris replied

"Then go get food." And he rolled on his side so his back was to Chris, who raked his nails down Wyatt's back, digging them in and Wyatt yelped and fell out of bed.

"Get me food." Chris demanded and Wyatt scrambled out of the room. He's a little more...emotional...now then he was with the twins.

He walked into the kitchen groaning and rubbing his now sore back. His mom, aunts, uncles, and dad were up.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked and Wyatt turned and he heard his mother gasp.

"Is it that bad?"

"Well, it's bleeding a little and all red." Piper said, as she got up. "What happened?"

"Chris, he's fucking moody." Wyatt whined, walking over to the fridge.

"What happened?" Phoebe laughed

"Wy...I'm hungry" he says and I say, "Then go get food" he could have simply said no, but instead he like...raked his finger nails down my back or something, but it hurt and I fell out of bed. This his voice got all deep and he said, "Go get me food." Wyatt said, "So I got my ass out of there and now I'm here."

"Of course." Piper said and Leo got up and healed his son's back.

"Thanks." He muttered, before he looked around the kitchen. "Hmm, broccoli sounds good and healthy." He smirked

"He'll kill you." Paige stated and then Wyatt grabbed a box of muffins and orbed out. To orb back in a second later and he grabbed a soda and waved a little before orbing out.

He orbed back in bed and handed it to Chris, who smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Can I sleep now?" Wyatt asked

"Yup, night baby."

"Night."


	7. Adventures

**Title:** Wyatt and Chris

**Author:** C.W.Halliwell

**Rating:** M!!!!

**Characters: **Wyatt, Chris, the Charmed Ones, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** This story is about Wyatt and Chris. Their whole family knows about Wyatt and Chris, they found out because Chris found out he was pregnant, who knew male witches could get pregnant?

**Note 1: **Reviews are always welcome.

**Note 2: **Thank you **History Buff 1990** - _I'm glad you like the story and I hope this update is soon enough for you! -_ And thank you **Sandy Murray** _- Very pleased to hear that Chris is funny since that's what I was aiming for! Also Wyatt and Chris really are a funny couple! - _And to everyone else who thinks the twins are cute...they are. Or I think they are at least and I try to put that in there _sometimes_.

So this chapter is for you 2, thank you again for your reviews!

**Note 3: **Okay, now thank you **JayneyHunter** _- I've wondered the same thing before, obviously since I wrote it in there -_ and **Blackangle2011** for the reviews!

**Note 4: **Also, I made Ryan and Matt a little younger and their vocabulary smaller then in chapter 4 since they seem like 5 years olds and not 3 year olds!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7. "Adventures." **

"Mom...I have a question for you." Wyatt said as he gave the boys applesauce.

"What is it?" Piper asked

"I thought it was easier the second time around...why isn't it?" Wyatt asked and Piper laughed.

"Oh relax; labor should be easier for Chris this time." Piper said and Wyatt shrugged. "That means your hand gets a break."

"Oh! Sweetness." Wyatt said and the twins started babbling "sweetness" in their own language and Wyatt chuckled.

Then Matt grabbed a handful of his applesauce and put it on Ryan's head and Wyatt groaned. Then Ryan picked up his bowl and sat it on Matt's head...upside down and Matt giggled as it rolled down his little nose and onto the high chair.

"Okay go ahead, get even sticker, I know you will at some point today." Wyatt said and Matt threw the bowl on the floor but he already had a glob of applesauce on his hair. Ryan then reached over and grabbed some and put it on his own head and both started giggling and squealing, obviously enjoying their lunch. "Yeah, I figured."

"Oh relax, they're just babies." Piper said, smiling.

"I know, but I'm the one who has to bathe them." Wyatt said and Ryan threw applesauce at him and Piper started laughing at the look on Wyatt's face, since it was splattered on some of his face and shirt.

Wyatt looked at Ryan and saw his blue eyes sparkling with excitement and happiness and that made him smile and Ryan giggled and covered his eyes with his sticky hands.

"Think that's funny little ma-" he started but applesauce hit him again and Matt erupted in giggles.

Wyatt couldn't stop himself from smiling though, his boys certainty know how to have fun. Wyatt grabbed some from Matt's hair and he threw it at laughing Piper, who gasped in shock.

"Whoops." He smirked, she simply smirked back and grabbed a handful of cookie dough and threw it, only Wyatt ducked and it hit Matt, getting on his hair and Piper gasped.

"Oh baby!" she said and Matt simply started licking around his mouth and he giggled. Ryan reached over and ran a finger on his brother cheek and then licked the cookie dough on his finger and he also giggled.

"Have fun giving them baths." Piper said and Wyatt stood up and walked over and picked up the bowl and poured it on Piper. "You are sooo grounded!"

Wyatt on the other hand was enjoying himself, until flour hit his face and he coughed once and slowly opened his eyes and saw Paige standing behind his mother with a jar of flour in her arms.

"Whoops." She said and Wyatt grabbed the sugar and threw some on her she hid behind Piper so it got on her and stuck to the cookie dough.

"Um, oopsie?" and that started the first major food fight in the manor.

Almost 1 hour later Wyatt was behind the island with Ryan and Matt on both sides. They were covered in stuff, mostly from finding it on the floor and putting it on each other or themselves.

"Gives!" Piper shouted

"Me too!" Paige said

"Ditto!" Wyatt added and he slowly stood and saw his mom and aunt stand as well. Just as Phoebe walked into the room and took in the scene. She then left the room.

"I call upstairs bathroom." Wyatt said

"You get it last." Piper said

"What about the boys?" Wyatt asked

"Aw fine! I'll use the downstairs." Paige said

'What about me?"

"Use the one in your bedroom."

"Fine." And the girls left the room. Wyatt scooped up the boys, one on each hip, and he left the room and he walked into the foyer as the door opened.

"What the..." Leo said, taking in his eldest's appearance.

"Women." Wyatt said before he walked upstairs and he heard his father and uncles laugh.

Wyatt walked past his and Chris's room just as the door opened and Chris stiffled a laugh.

"What happened?" he asked

"Food fight."

"Mom didn't flip out!?" Chris gasped

"Nope, she actually made the biggest mess." Wyatt said and Chris pouted.

"Whatever, I'm going downstairs...hopefully there's some food left." And he slowly waddled down the stairs. He's 5 months pregnant and he's not so small anymore. They're actually planning to go to the beach today, glamouring Chris's big tummy of course.

Wyatt walked into the bathroom and started to fill the bathtub before he stopped.

"You guys can shower with daddy right?" he asked

"No." they said

"Well too bad, I'd like to be clean sometime today." And he turned on the shower and quickly undressed the boys and put them in the shower.

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris---------------------------------------------------_

"It's nice today." Wyatt stated, looking up at the sky. He was laying on a towel, looking at the clouds and tanning at the same time.

"Yeah." Chris said, watching the boys closely.

"Oh Chris, just go over and play with them already." Phoebe said, he hasn't taken his eyes off them since they got here...5 minutes ago.

"Alright." And he got up and then smiled, "So much easier without a baby." And he walked over and sat next to the boys, who were sitting on the wet sand as some water washed up over their tiny feet and they would giggle.

"Come on." Chris said, grabbing their hands and he walked a little closer to the water and they just walked along the beach, the boys watching the water wash up and they would occasionally jump a little or squish the sand between their toes.

"You guys like it here?" he asked

"Yeah!" was the response before Matt sat on his butt and grabbed a handful of wet sand and squished it and his eyes widened when it came out between his fingers. Then Ryan grabbed a handful and put it on Matt's head.

"Oh come on." Wyatt groaned from the blankets and Chris laughed.

"It's only sand." And he grabbed a handful of water and poured it on Matt's head, washing away most of it. "Don't put sand on your brother's head okay baby?" he added, looking at Ryan.

"OK."

"Sand ca...Castle!" Matt screamed and Chris smiled and then Wyatt sat down and handed him a bucket and a shovel.

"Why thank you." Chris said, handing the bucket to Ryan and the shovel to Matt. Matt then decided to whack Ryan with the shovel when he wouldn't hold the bucket still so he could fill it up.

"Don't hit your brother Matthew." Wyatt said and Matt pouted and hit the bucket and Ryan held it still so Matt put a shovel full of sand in there and Ryan flipped it over and it was only a lump of sand. Both boys looked up at their parents confused and quite sad.

"You have to put more sand." Wyatt said, helping them fill it up.

"Okay..." Chris said as he carefully flipped it over and he held it there for a moment before he pulled it up slowly and there was a little castle and both boys cheered.

Then Matt stood up and sat on the castle and Ryan squealed and pulled on Matt's trunks and he grabbed the shovel and put sand down Matt's pants and Matt giggled.

"What is up with Ryan putting things on Matt?" Wyatt asked

"I have no idea." Chris sighed, watching Ryan fill Matt's trunks with wet sand. "That's gotta be uncomfortable."

"Who's up for swimming?" Wyatt asked, picking Ryan up. Then Chris picked Matt up and held him away from his body with his hands under Matt's armpits and sand fell back on the ground and Chris chuckled, as the Halliwell's all got in the water.

Matt instantly started crying when he went in the water.

"Hey, it's okay." Chris whispered, kissing his head and Matt gripped onto him, his legs going around Chris's waist as he laid his head on his shoulder.

"I think someone's scared...and I'm surprised it's Matt." Paige said

"Me too." Chris said and he chuckled when he saw Ryan was living it up. He was splashing around and kicked his feet, getting Wyatt a little wet in the process.

Wyatt put him under a little more so his chin was above and he put his face in the water then pulled it back up with his nose scrunched up and his eyes shut and he coughed a little. Then he did it again.

"Hmm." Wyatt said, watching his son repeat himself, even though he didn't seem to like it too much.

"You know, soon you won't be able to do this." Piper said

"Why not?" Wyatt frowned

"2 people and 3 kids."

"Oh it'll be fine." Chris said as Matt slowly relaxed and he splashed a little, then he reached for Wyatt, who put him on his hip along with Ryan.

"Maybe you should unglamour yourself for a little bit." Wyatt said

"What? Why?" Chris asked

"Just...consequences. I don't want anything too bad to happen." And Chris nodded and his bump appeared.

"Now I'm a whale...at least I fit in here." Chris said and they laughed. "Here Whaley-Whaley."

"You're not that big." Wyatt said and his eyes widened. "I said nothing."

"Was that a fat joke?" Chris asked

"No, no I swear it wasn't. It was just a stinky joke."

"Are you saying I smell?" Chris shrieked

"NO!" Wyatt yelled, and Chris started laughing.

"Wow, I got you good." And Wyatt wrinkled up his nose.

"You wait." Wyatt said

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

"Ugh, I hate you Wyatt." Chris growled, as he helped Chris sit down on the couch.

"Yeah, I know." Wyatt said, sitting next to him. Chris is _huge_! No joke, he's just...wow. He's 7 months pregnant and Wyatt swears one of the twins are in there sometimes.

It looks like a 3 year old's in there. But for this pregnancy Chris has just been craving more food, so chances are it's going to be a small baby and Chris is going to whine about how fat he is.

Then Ryan and Matt ran in and climbed on the couch and Ryan kissed Chris's stomach.

"Hi baby brother." He said

"Brother huh?" Chris asked and both boys nodded.

"Boy." Matt said, rubbing Chris's stomach and Chris smiled. Both boys have been accepting the baby pretty easily.

"Alright, if you say so." Chris said

"What would you guys think if you had _two_ little brothers?" Wyatt asked and their mouths opened with delight in their eyes'.

"Wy...where are you going with this?" Chris asked

"No where, just wondering." Wyatt shrugged

"There's 1 baby Wy. One. As in single. Alone. By himself...or herself. One, say it with me now." Chris said and Wyatt chuckled.

"One, I know, I'm just saying."

"I get that." Chris said, "But we're having _1_ baby."

"Hopefully."


	8. Babble

**Title:** Wyatt and Chris

**Author:** C.W.Halliwell

**Rating:** M!!!!

**Characters: **Wyatt, Chris, the Charmed Ones, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** This story is about Wyatt and Chris. Their whole family knows about Wyatt and Chris, they found out because Chris found out he was pregnant, who knew male witches could get pregnant?

**Note 1: **Reviews are always welcome.

**Note 2: **Okay this chapter is for **Sandy** **Murray**, **RuByMoOn17**, **Blackangle2011**, **History** **Buff** **1990 **_- By the way...you may not be that far off -_, and **JayneyHunter** since it seems like I always get reviews from them!

**Note 3: **So this is my third update in like...2 days I think? Well guess what!? It's summer so I have a lot more time and that means I'm going to be on more and updating or revising some of my stories!

**Note 4: **Chris temporarily get's female parts when he goes into labor; thought I'm mention that _before_ the birth.

**Note 5: **This chapter is **_very, very_** short! But I will be updating again today!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8. "Babble."**

Even though Wyatt knows he's good, he can't help but wonder what he was like when he was evil. Chris said just forget about it, he's good and nothing can change that. Plus he has a family that just keeps expanding...which is quite funny since Chris is getting bigger as well even though he's still at 7 months.

"Okay, come on." Wyatt said as he took the boys to their room. They looked exhausted so he decided they could sleep for an hour or something.

He picked Ryan up and sat him on his bed and then Matt and they both climbed under the covers and were dead to the world.

Wyatt slowly walked downstairs and saw Chris lying on the couch. He gently lifted his head and sat down and moved Chris's head on his lap.

"What?" Chris asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing." Wyatt said, as he glanced at the television. "No soap?"

"Haha." Chris said, scowling and Wyatt kissed his forehead.

"Just kidding." He said and Chris relaxed his scowl disappearing.

"So...where are the boys?" Chris asked

"Sleeping." Wyatt said and Chris nodded a little.

"Wy...what if we have more then 1 baby?" Chris asked

"Um, we'd probably have to get our own place don't you think?" Wyatt asked

"No." Chris said and Wyatt smiled.

"Well, I guess it depends on how many we have...hopefully the max is 2." Wyatt said, moving a hand to Chris's stomach. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Chris shrugged, "I mean who knows, we have 1 or more."

"Yeah, I guess," Wyatt said, "Either way I'll be perfectly happy if it or they are healthy."

"Yeah, me too." Chris smiled. "Um Wy this morning it kicked...on two different sides."

"What?" Wyatt asked and Chris moved his hands to the side of his stomach.

"I felt feet on both sides at the same time." Chris said

"Oh." Wyatt said, "So...twins."

"And on bottom." Chris added, nervously.

"Wait. What?" he asked

"I think we're having triplets." Chris said

"Of course." Wyatt said and Chris managed a little smile. "You feel a fourth yet?"

"Nope." Chris smiled, "Hopefully I never will."

"Yeah...how are we going to raise 3 babies and 3 year old twins?" Wyatt asked

"You're asking _me_? I just deliver 'em, you put 'em in me." Chris asked and Wyatt sighed.

"Maybe it's just 2 and you just felt hands _and_ feet on the sides." Wyatt said and Chris would believe anything, so he nodded.

"Yeah, maybe your right." He said, "Actually I think it's only 1...that way I only have to think of delivering 1 baby. 1 small baby." And Wyatt snorted and Chris slapped his leg. Then he froze.

"What?" Wyatt asked

"W-Wy..." Chris said

"Yeah?" Wyatt asked

"My water just broke."


	9. Oh baby!

**Title:** Wyatt and Chris

**Author:** C.W.Halliwell

**Rating:** M!!!!

**Characters: **Wyatt, Chris, the Charmed Ones, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** This story is about Wyatt and Chris. Their whole family knows about Wyatt and Chris, they found out because Chris found out he was pregnant, who knew male witches could get pregnant?

**Note 1: **Reviews are always welcome.

**Note 2: **Thanks **Sandy Murray** for the review! I'm glad you like the story! And as always thank you **History** **Buff** **1990** for your review! I might update again later but this is all you get for now! ((Insert evil laugh here))

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9. "Oh baby!" **

"Oh god." Wyatt whispered, and he saw the wet spot on the couch. "MOM! AUNT PAIGE! AUNT PHOEBE! DAD! ANYONE!"

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige came running into the room.

"Where's dad?" Wyatt asked

"Magic school and Henry and Coop are working." Piper said, "What's wrong?"

"Chris's water broke!" Wyatt cried

"At 7 months!?" Piper shrieked

"YES!" Chris snarled, "Want to state something else!?"

"Sorry, sheesh." Piper said, helping him up. "Well, no hospital so lucky you, you get to deliver."

"Oh shit." Chris muttered as they slowly walked up stairs. Wyatt voted for orbing but Piper said the birth might come sooner if Chris walks around a little. Chris also voted for orbing.

They all helped Chris get in the bed and Wyatt sat on the edge.

"Okay, I'll go get some stuff and you get Chris changed okay?" Piper said to Wyatt, who nodded and the sisters left.

"It'll all be okay, I promise." Wyatt said, kissing his forehead and he quickly changed his pants and Piper and the sisters walked in with the water, blankets, and a suction to clear the baby's mouth and nose.

"Mom...did I mention I think I'm having twins or triplets?" Chris whimpered

"No! You never mentioned that!" Piper shouted

"Shh! The boys _are_ sleeping you know." Wyatt said, "Plus Chris in enough pain."

Chris nodded in agreement and Piper shook her head.

**3 hours later... **

Chris groaned as he felt another contraction. Phoebe said he's at 9 centimeters, so he's almost there...but he's getting there slowly. Far too slow for his liking.

"I'm done." Chris moaned

"You haven't even delivered 1 baby." Wyatt said

"I don't care!" Chris yelled and the door opened a crack and everyone looked at they saw Ryan and Matt.

"Um, go...crap." Wyatt said when he remembered they don't have shields. "Come on." He got up and orbed some toys on the ground, "You guys wanna play?" and they nodded. "Go ahead." And he sat next to Chris as the boys started playing.

Chris grit his teeth from screaming since the boys were in the room and he didn't want to scare them. He released a deep breath and gripped onto the sheets.

"Okay Chris...time to push." Phoebe said and Chris groaned.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"Yeah I know, now push, a really good one and it'll go quicker." She said and Chris took a deep breath and pushed as hard as he could and then he relaxed for a second, well as much as he could under the pressure. "Okay honey that was good, on more time."

Chris once more pushed and they all saw a shower of orbs and Piper quickly opened the blanket and a cute baby appeared. She used the suction and it started wailing, gaining the attention of the twins and they ran over and looked at the baby.

"It's a boy." Piper announced and Wyatt smiled and rubbed Chris's hand.

"1 or 2 more to go." Wyatt said, smiling. Chris pushed once more, and then 2 more times after that and once more a baby came out, 10 minutes after the first.

"Is that it?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"I don't know, can you see a head?" Chris snapped and then he felt more pressure. "NO! Not it!" he added in a yell.

"Triplets?" Wyatt asked, nervously and Chris gripped his hand and Wyatt's mouth opened and he said, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Okay honey, you have to push again then." Phoebe said and Chris just wanted to sleep. He clenched his eyes shut and pushed as hard as he could and orbs appeared again, only this time it was Phoebe who had to hold it since Paige and Piper both had babies in their arms.

"Can I sleep now?" Chris muttered, his eyes drooping.

"Yeah." Wyatt whispered, kissing his head. "You did a good job baby." But Chris was already passed out.

"Congratulations daddy, you have 3 new sons." Piper said, smiling and Wyatt smiled back and Phoebe handed him one.

"Hi baby." He murmured looking over his face. He looked like the twins for the most part with a mop of brown hair and blue eyes. Then he looked at the other two, who had a little bit of blonde hair and of course blue eyes, they were identical. Great.

"I'll go get some bottles." Phoebe said, leaving the room and Wyatt used telekinesis to make Chris a little more comfortable on the bed. Then the twins wondered over to Wyatt and looked at the youngest.

"Who they?" Matt asked

"This is your baby brother." Wyatt said smiling and their mouths opened.

"Oh...big bird!" Ryan said, pointing at the baby and Wyatt chuckled.

"Um, not quite." Wyatt said then Matt climbed on the bed over to the other 2.

"They bubba's?" he asked

"Yeah."

"3!" Ryan squealed

"Yep...3 new babies."

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

Chris woke up with a groan. He was sooo sore. He opened his eyes and looked around and saw he was alone. He slowly got out of bed and opened the door, silence. Why was it so quiet? You'd think that the babies would be crying.

He slowly walked down the hall looking around and he walked into the nursery and the babies were sleeping in the cribs. He looked at them and he smiled warmly, they were so cute.

"What are you doing!?" Wyatt's voice rang out and he looked behind him and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Looking at the babies."

"Well I can bring them to you, go lie down." Wyatt said, ushering him out of the room. He helped him back in the bed and pulled the covers over him. "I'll bring them to you one at a time and we can decide on names okay?"

"Okay, where's everyone at?"

"Well mom and the aunts took the boys shopping for more baby stuff since obviously we don't have enough, and dad just left for magic school after helping me get the boys down and the uncles also just left but they said they'd be here in a second if we needed anything."

"boys?" Chris asked

"Yep, all 3 are boys." And Chris smiled.

"Good, I think that'll help us raise them easier." Chris said and Wyatt nodded and left the room and returned with a blonde baby. Chris propped himself up more as Wyatt handed him the baby and he smiled again.

"He's so cute."

"Oh of course." Wyatt said, sitting next to him. "He's the eldest."

"Is he the biggest then?" Chris asked

"Of course, I think he got most of the food." Wyatt said as the baby opened his eyes and a small smile appeared on his chubby face when he saw Chris, who kissed his head.

"Hi cutie." Chris cooed

"Any names flowing for you?"

"Um...Spencer?" Chris said

Wyatt thought about it and nodded, "Spencer...James?"

"Spencer James Halliwell." Chris said looking at the baby who gurgled. "Well, I think he likes it."

"Yeah." Wyatt agreed and they spent a little more time with Spencer, before Wyatt took him and brought back another baby. Another blonde baby.

"Are they all blondes? I didn't get a good look before you came in."

"Nah, he's the middle." Wyatt said

"You pick a first name this time." Chris said

"Well...he kinda looks like a...Braxton." Wyatt said

"Braxton? That's unique." Chris said

"If you don't like it-"

"I never said that, I only said it was unique so he'll need an interesting middle name as well." Chris said, smiling.

"Braxton...Percival." Chris said, smirking.

"Wow, he's gonna hate us." Wyatt laughed, "But I like it. Braxton Percival Halliwell." And the baby squirmed a little.

"Eh, I'll take it." Chris said, cooing him and Braxton gurgled.

After a few more minutes Wyatt went and got the last baby.

"Okay, last one." Wyatt sighed

"I already know a name for him." Chris said, looking at the precious baby.

"Really? What?"

"Landon." Chris said

"So Spencer, Braxton and Landon...hmm." Wyatt said, "Oh, add on Ryan and Matthew."

"5 kids." Chris said, amazed.

"Yeah. Oh duh! Landon needs a middle name as well."

"So pick one." Chris said

"Landon Pierre Halliwell." Wyatt said

"I like it." Chris said, "Why do I have the gut feeling we'll be saying it quite a bit?"

Wyatt simply smiled at him.

"I can't believe it." Chris said

"Me either." Wyatt agreed, "Mom was right though...things'll never be the same."

"Yeah." Chris agreed, "But who said that's a bad thing?"

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--__Chris__---------------------------------------------------- _

Chris was rocking back and forth, half asleep. He was rocking Brax and Landon. Wyatt was feeding Spencer. It's 3:00 in the morning and they haven't gotten a decent night of sleep in over 4 weeks. Ever since the triplets were born.

"Wy..." Chris muttered

"Yeah?" Wyatt asked

"Why did we have more children?" Chris mumbled

"Can't remember." Wyatt yawned. "Switch." And he traded Spencer for Landon as Chris burped him and then started rocking again. They thought twins were the hardest...wrong! Triplets _and_ twins are the hardest.

The twins love the triplets, they really do. But sometimes when they get no sleep either they get grumpy and hate them and then they hit them, which results in Wyatt screaming and Matt and Ryan crying, and then everyone's upset. It's not fun.

They're starting to get into a pattern though and the boys are starting to get a little better with sleeping, all 5 of the, since Matt and Ryan want to sleep with Wyatt and Chris all the time now.

"Okay." Wyatt said and he put Landon in his crib and he took Brax from Chris and put him in his crib and Chris put Spencer in his. "Bed?"

"As much sleep as I can possibly get." Chris added and he kissed each other boys' heads and Wyatt did the same and they left the room quietly shutting the door behind them.


	10. APAQ YGTBK!

**Title:** Wyatt and Chris

**Author:** C.W.Halliwell

**Rating:** M!!!!

**Characters: **Wyatt, Chris, the Charmed Ones, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** This story is about Wyatt and Chris. Their whole family knows about Wyatt and Chris, they found out because Chris found out he was pregnant, who knew male witches could get pregnant?

**Note 1: **Reviews are always welcome.

**Note 2: **Okay! Now it's just thank you to everyone who reviewed! I've gotten like 17 reviews, so I'm pretty happy and I decided to write another chapter for everyone who ever reviewed. Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10. "Aw, peace and quiet...you've got to be kidding." **

Chris walked down the stairs, smiling widely. He walked into the kitchen and said;

"Good morning everyone."

"What happened to you?" Phoebe asked

"Nothing." Chris said, quite chipper. Even more then Piper this morning.

"I'm scared." Henry said and Paige slapped her husband's arm.

"You feel okay honey?" Piper asked

"Perfect actually." Chris said, sitting down.

"Dare I ask why?"

"Why thank you for asking. _All_ of my children slept the _entire_ night. I got more than 3 hours, so I'm fantastic really." Chris said and they laughed.

"Where's Wyatt?" Paige asked

"Oh, he's still sleeping. I tried to wake me up and he hit me with his pillow. So I left him alone." Chris shrugged and Wyatt walked into the room with a yawn and he sat down.

"Morning." Wyatt said with a smile.

"Huh. Give them sleep and they're actually kinda creepy." Paige said

"Paige! They're happy." Phoebe said

"Oh and Wyatt, I was thinking-"

"No." Wyatt said, "Never ever, ever, ever, ever!"

"Oh come on you big baby!" Chris said

"Let me say it again. N-O. No." Wyatt said, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"You wait, you're a pretty deep sleeper." Chris said and Wyatt dropped his fork.

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

"yeah, that'll make a difference." Chris smirked

"Mommy...can I sleep with you?" Wyatt asked

"What's going on?" Piper asked

"Chris wants me to get a vasectomy." Wyatt said scowling, "I said no and he said yes, and then I said no and he said yes, then we deiced to fight about it later and sleep."

"The "V" word already?" Henry asked

"We have 5 children, I'm done and he won't use condoms." Chris said

"They're annoying!" Wyatt protested

"So!?" Chris asked

"What about birth control?" Wyatt suggested

"Um, no. I'm not taking a pill like everyday and then if I forget and get pregnant it's _not_ going to be _my_ fault." Chris said

"I'm not getting a vasectomy." Wyatt said

"What about a spell." Piper said, just wanting them to stop.

"Oh...that's good." Chris said and he glanced at Wyatt who nodded. Then cries filled the manor.

"Landon." Wyatt said and another baby started crying.

"Spencer." Chris said and then another baby started crying and in unison they said, "Braxton."

"Wow, you're getting good." Leo said

"Not really, but I know we're stuck with them all day now...all 5." Chris said and Wyatt shrugged before they left the room.

Then 3 baby boys appeared in orbs a second later in the play pen. They were red faced and screaming. Wyatt and Chris walked into the room with Ryan and Matt right behind them.

They both walked to the fridge and Chris handed 3 bottles to Wyatt, who used Pyrokinesis to warm them up, and then Chris tested the bottles on Wyatt and he yelped at the first one and rubbed his wrist.

"Geez!"

"Hey, you're the one who warmed then up; tone it done a notch okay?" Chris said as he handed them back and Wyatt did something the sisters weren't sure of and Chris tested them and Wyatt nodded.

So they walked over and Chris picked up Braxton and sat in a chair and Wyatt grabbed Landon and Spencer.

"Could anyone feed one of these guys for me?" Wyatt asked

"I will." Leo said, taking Spencer and a bottle.

"Thanks."

"Daddy, hungry." Matt said, tugging on Wyatt's shirt.

"Come on sweethearts." Piper said, putting the boys in high chairs and she gave them some food.

"Thanks." Wyatt said and he looked down at Landon, who was greedily sucking on the bottle, his tiny hands gripping it so no one could take it from him, not even Wyatt. "Okay little guy, relax."

Wyatt tried to take the bottle away but Landon started kicking his legs and his face got all scrunched up, warning Wyatt that if he took the bottle Landon would cry, so Wyatt stopped.

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

"Chris...baby, you need to relax." Wyatt said, as he took the pen and paper away from Chris and sat it on the table. Chris however ignored him and walked over to the table and started scrying. Wyatt grabbed the crystal and slammed it on the table. "Listen to me!"

"What Wyatt!? Our children were attacked and you want me to relax!?" Chris snarled, grabbing the crystal. Wyatt grabbed it back and pulled the crystal off of the string and walked over to the window, opened it and threw the crystal as far as he could. "Great job!"

"Chris you need to relax." Wyatt said walking over. "I get it okay? I do, I really do, but you need to calm down."

"Wyatt, it was the same demons as before, heck they might have taken the triplets shields before we even know if they have them!" Chris said

"I know that Chris, bust flipping out and getting yourself killed **_isn't_** going to help them is it?" Wyatt asked

"No." Chris said quietly.

"Now come on, I'm sure they're in the book." He said, walking over and he slowly flipped though looking at the demons carefully.

"They aren't. I already looked 3 times." Chris said and Wyatt looked up.

"Really? Then how come I just found them?" he asked and Chris walked over and looked at he felt his face growing warm. "See, you didn't even really look Chris, you could have easily known what you were up against, but instead you just skimmed and you could have gotten yourself killed."

"Yea, yea, yea, read." Chris said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's odd." Wyatt frowned

"What?"

"It says here they don't work for anyone and they don't kill witches...so...why would they want the boys?" Wyatt asked

"They _don't_ kill witches?" Chris asked, his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Nope...they kill other demons and steal their powers giving them to other demons. Apparently they just enjoy the bounty. Some demons huh?" Wyatt said

"Okay, the boys don't have any demonic powers." Chris said

"Yeah I know." Wyatt sighed and he ran a hand through his already tousled golden hair. "So if they won't kill the boys, they don't want their powers...why come after them unless they're working for someone?"

"But they're not hired guns, you said so yourself." Chris said

"My head hurts." Wyatt moaned

"Well, they collect demonic powers right? What if they didn't give them up, they kept them and they were...forced to work for someone who wants the boys?" Chris said

"I guess, but who?"

_"Power atheme...stealing their shields..." _Chris thought and he cleared his throat. "I uh, I don't know."

"Yes you do. Who Chris?" Wyatt asked

"I honestly don't know for sure." Chris said

"For sure? Who's your guess?"

"Gideon." Chris said and Wyatt frowned.

"But dad killed him."

"I know, but what would happen if he was brought back? I mean he thought you were to powerful so what would he think of our children? I mean you're the Twice-Blessed and I'm the time traveler, how much power would you think would be in our kids?"

Wyatt took a deep breath and then leaned against the book, his forearms resting on it.

"Great, so he wants to kill our kids because their powerful?" Wyatt frowned

"Well yeah, that and he probably thinks they're evil." Chris said, "Or will be like he thought with you."

"And I was."

"Right, which is why you couldn't kill that fly that was bugging the crap out of you?" Chris asked

"Oh shut it." Wyatt said, "It was just a fly."

"Pacifist." Chris said, smirking.

"Kids, Gideon, maybe trying to kill them." Wyatt said

"Right...we'd have to start looking around for him then, probably in the Underworld." Chris said

"Should we use crystals for now?" Wyatt asked

"What's the point? If the demons gather so many powers they'll be able to get through." Chris scowled

"So...we just don't let the boys out of our sight then?" Wyatt asked

"Exactly." Chris said

"Great, maybe we should keep some potions on us though." Wyatt said

"Alright, what do we need?"

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

"No! My toy!" Matt said taking his stuffed bear away from Landon, his beautiful blue eyes filled with tears and he reached out a little hand and Matt glanced at Ryan, who looked at Landon.

Matt sighed and handed the bear back to Landon, who squealed and hugged it as he sucked on one of the ears. Matt then crawled over to Ryan and played with him.

They built a big block tower and Ryan blinked and orbed a yellow block in his hand and Matt did the same and orbed a green one.

"Blue." Matt said

"No!" Ryan said orbing an orange one next to his foot. Matt orbed a red block and Ryan orbed green one. Then Matt orbed a blue one in his other hand and they all fell down. The boys giggled and built it up again and did the same thing.

Chris walked into the room and glanced at all the boys. Matt and Ryan were playing blocks, Landon was eating a teddy bear, Braxton was asleep and Spencer was chewing on a soft toy.

Then a demon shimmered in and Chris was about to throw the potion when he realized it wasn't the right kind. He then flew out his arm and the demon went through the window.

"Whoops." And Wyatt came running in and saw the broken window and demon. He blinked and the demon was on fire, then he blew up. Wyatt sighed and the window fixed itself.

"You okay?" he asked, checking Chris.

"Yeah, I'm fine." And he looked at the boys, they were all staring at the window, wide eyed and Brax was now awake. He sat down and rubbed Brax's back a little, wanting him to go back to sleep before he started crying.

Then Landon started crying and Wyatt picked him up and made shushing noises, bouncing slightly. Spencer's bottom lip quivered but he didn't make a sound. Chris reached over and moved him onto his lap and then he laid him next to his brother on the comfy blanket.

It was actually an old bedspread of Chris's when he was younger and it was nice and fluffy, perfect for 3 little babies to lie on.

Wyatt sat down and looked at the twins, who shrugged it off and were back to playing their game.

"That wasn't a Samaria demon." Wyatt said

"I know." Chris said softly. "I'm not sure what kind it was."

"So now another demon clan is after them?" Wyatt asked

"Possibly, but they're not getting them." Chris said, looking into Landon's bright blue eyes. He definitely had Wyatt's eyes, all 3 did but the rest was Chris, while the twins looked more like Wyatt. That's why they decided to say the triplets were Chris's sons and the twins were Wyatt's.

Then Brax made a little noise and Chris looked at him and saw his hand on top of Spencer's. Then Landon orbed on next to Spencer, also touching him.

"What the..." Wyatt whispered and a huge shield appeared around the whole room and the twins looked up and around them, just as more then a hundred demons shimmered in.

"Oh." Chris said, seeing it was the same kind of demons as a few seconds ago. "Good boys, very good boys."

"Yeah." Wyatt agreed, seeing a fire ball bounce off of the shield and it hit the demon who threw it, vanquishing him and Ryan and Matt giggled and walked over to their younger brothers.

Matt grabbed Landon's had and the shield had a greenish tint to it and this time when a demon threw a energy ball a electric bolt flew off the shield killing 5 demons.

"How can they do that?" Chris whispered in Wyatt's ear.

"I don't know." Wyatt whispered back.

Then Ryan grabbed Matt's hand and 2 swirls shot off of the shield, one stream was fire and the other was electricity, they swirled around together before hitting the demons and killing more then half and Matt and Ryan gave each other a high five.

"You know, I'm actually not all that shocked." Chris said after a moment.

"Ditto." Wyatt said as they watched the boys use different powers, killing all the demons. There were a few powers that Wyatt and Chris didn't recognize though, they just figured they were the triplets' powers.

Then the shield disappeared and Chris smiled and grabbed 2 boys, he ended up holding Matt and Braxton. Wyatt grabbed Landon and Spencer and then he pulled on Ryan's hand, so he crawled over and sat on his dad's lap in-between his baby brothers.

"You are very good boys, you know that?" Chris said and Matt and Ryan nodded.

"Yea." Ryan said

"Bestest." Matt said and Wyatt and Chris smiled. Things were okay for now...but who knows what's to come.


	11. They shrunk us?

**Title:** Wyatt and Chris

**Author:** C.W.Halliwell

**Rating:** M!!!!

**Characters: **Wyatt, Chris, the Charmed Ones, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** This story is about Wyatt and Chris. Their whole family knows about Wyatt and Chris, they found out because Chris found out he was pregnant, who knew male witches could get pregnant?

**Note 1: **Reviews are always welcome.

**Note 2: **Well, I now have 58 re views and I started adding them more frequently and I gained 23 reviews...I'm pretty happy which is why I've decided to add this chapter...that and I'm bored. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed!

**Note 3: **I would have updated sooner but I had to help my sisters' move into their new apartment, yep they moved out finally! Now for my brother and other sister...2 down 2 to go.

**Note 4: **This is just a lighthearted chapter since the next one won't be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11. "They shrunk us?" **

Chris said as he sat on a rock and looked at his nails. He's pretty bored since Wyatt's deciding on a plan with their mother and aunts. He's been blocked out of the conversation and oddly doesn't care; at least he gets to relax for the time being.

"They're my children and I say no!" Wyatt said

"Wyatt they're not going to die! We weren't suggested them being bate, I was thinking more of steal a power or two in a atheme and put it somewhere around the Underworld. They'll probably come for it and we can kill 'em." Piper said

"How about...no." Wyatt said

"Fine, how else do you propose we fine them?" Phoebe asked and Chris yawned, gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh, sorry, continue." Chris said, making a little gesture.

"What's your plan?"

_"Aw crap, I knew that was coming." _Chris thought, "Don't have one. I was just thinking more walk around and vanquish any demon we see."

"Wait...that's _my_ strategy. What happened to always having a plan?" Wyatt asked

"Screw it, they've tried to kill my kids let's just kill them already." Chris said and Wyatt smiled.

"I like that plan." Wyatt said

"Fine, stay together and take potions." Piper said and Paige handed them a small bag filled with potions.

"Okay, we go left." Wyatt said, grabbing Chris's hand and he pulled him down a long path and the sisters went the opposite way.

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

Leo was sitting on the couch in the conservatory watching his grandsons' play. Matt and Ryan were just sitting there, looking at each other and the triplets were lying on their stomachs, looking dead.

Then Coop and Henry walked in and sat beside him and looked at the kids.

"What are the twins doing?" Henry asked

"Not sure." Leo said

"Are they using telepathy?" Coop asked

"Possibly, if they are I don't really want to know what they're talking about." Leo said, "As long as I see no demons I'm okay with it."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked

"Remember that time they conjured a Lion using telepathy. They both cast a spell at the same time and somehow brought one into the living room." Leo said

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that one. What else have they conjured?"

"Well can't forget the Dragon." Coop said

"Wyatt conjured a dragon once. When he was 8 months." Leo said

"Hmm, they really are like Wyatt then huh?"

"I guess so." Leo said

"Oh! What about the time they brought Dracula back to life!?" Henry asked

"Oh...that was bad." Leo said, "He almost drank Wyatt's blood."

"Think it would have given him powers?" Henry asked

"Probably." Coop said, "Make him super witch/vampire."

The guys all laughed at that thought and 2 sets of eyes looked at them and Ryan got up and walked over and simply looked at them as he sat on the ground at their feet.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Henry asked before white light washed over them and Ryan and Matt giggled and they walked over and stood up so their hands were on the couch.

"What happened!?" Henry yelled, his voice a small and sharp.

"They shrunk us." Leo deadpanned

"Why!?" Henry shrieked

"I don't know!" Leo replied

"Boys, put us back to normal!" Coop said in his bed tuff voice and the boys giggled and Matt reached out and grabbed him and Coop yelled as Matt walked over to the small replica Manor and put him inside.

"Play!" he squealed

"They want to play dolls with us!?" Henry asked, shocked.

"Um, it appears that way." Leo said as the 2 were taken over and put inside also and they head little baby laughter.

"Leo...your grandchildren are evil." Henry said, looking out the window.

"No...They're...playful?" Leo tried

"Evil." Coop and Henry said

"Ryan Phillip and Matthew Christopher Halliwell! Let us out _right now_!" Leo screamed, trying to be intimidating like his wife.

"No." Matt said as he kicked the house a little on accident, making the men fall over. "Uh oh."

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

"Alright, you see anybody?" Wyatt asked

"If I did don't you think I would kill them?" Chris asked, calmly.

"I guess...Chris...I have a bad feeling about something." Wyatt said and Chris turned.

"About what?" Chris asked

"I'm not sure...but something's going on and I don't like it." Wyatt stated

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

"Okay...how do we get out of this?" Coop asked, looking around the conservatory for a way out.

"Well, this way." Leo said, trying to get out the same way as he and Piper did a long time ago only...it didn't work. "Or not...um, they have to come back eventually right?"

"Yeah." Henry said

"So we just make a lot of noise." Leo said and Coop left the room, followed by Leo and Henry. They walked into the kitchen and Coop looked in the cabinets for something to make noise with.

"Huh." He said, holding up a pan.

"Wow, Piper was kidding. This pace does have everything." Leo said, grabbing a spoon and he banged it against the pan and it made a loud satisfying bang.

"Okay, let's get ready." And they gathered all the pots and pans and walked near a window.

"Think if we annoy them enough they'll let us out?" Henry asked

"One way to find out." Leo said and he started banging on the pan and instantly both boys looked at the house as Henry and Coop started.

"Stop." Matt whined

"No!" Ryan yelled, pointing at them and they did it even more and then Matt blinked and the pans orbed on the floor next to the twins and Matt giggled and Ryan smiled.

Then Landon started crying and both boys crawled over and he stopped when he saw them.

"Ba-ba." Ryan said to his twin and Matt ran out of the room. He ran into the kitchen and blinked and the refrigerator door opened and a bottle floated out and into Matt's hand and he took a sip before he made a face. It was yucky cold.

Then the microwave opened and the bottle orbed in and it shut and 0:30 appeared on the microwave and it started. Matt calmly waited until it beeped then he orbed it in his hands and tasted it again and he ran into the room and handed the bottle to his brother, Ryan not Landon.

"Give it." Matt said and Ryan put the bottle in Landon's mouth and he started sucking on it.

"Yay!" both boys cheered, happy with their work.

"You've got to be kidding me." Coop moaned resting his forehead against the window. Then Brax started crying and Matt sighed before running out of the room and he came back with 2 bottles. He sat on the floor next to Brax and rolled him over, making Brax cry harder.

"Sorry bubba." Matt said, pulling Brax onto his lap a little and he put the bottle in his mouth. Why did his daddies make this look so hard? Then Spencer started crying. Ryan and Matt looked at each other.

"You." Ryan said

"Brax." Matt said and he looked at the bottle and he floated over to Spencer, who grabbed it and started to drink the milk with a tight grip on the bottle, and Matt was using his telekinesis.

All 3 men groaned at that.

"Now they really have no reason to let us out!" Henry said

"I realize that," Leo said, sighing. Then he sat on the couch. "Think it has cable?"

"You're kidding right?" Coop asked and Leo turned on the TV and smiled when it actually worked.

"He's not kidding," Henry said, "Why aren't you flipping out?"

"No reason, eventually when Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, and Chris get home they'll notice the boys have no one watching them and they'll look for us while we bang on the window." Leo said

"Of course," Coop said, "Because that always works in the movies."

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked and Coop sighed and sat on the couch. "Great."

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

"Okay, let's just go home," Chris sighed, "I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Wyatt sighed and he looked at his watch. "It's only 12:00."

Then Chris's cell phone started ringing.

"Man! That's good reception." Chris said, smiling and Wyatt laughed.

"Yeah we can stick with that company." Wyatt said, smiling.

"Hello?" Chris said

"Hey Chris, its DJ."

"Oh, hey DJ, what's up?" Chris asked

"Listen I have to watch my nephew tonight, but I have a date...think you can watch him for me?" DJ asked

"When?" Chris asked

"Um, around 6." DJ said

"I guess, what's 6 kids right?" he asked

"Yep." And the Charmed Ones walked over and saw Chris talking on his cell.

"Are you _serious_?" Paige asked

"Okay dude, I'll see you around 6 then."

"Alright. Thank you so much! Bye."

"Bye." And he hung up.

"You get reception down here?" Phoebe asked, taking her cell phone out.

"I guess." Chris said and Phoebe dialed a number.

"Um guys-" Wyatt started but Chris shushed him.

"Who are you calling?" Piper snapped, they weren't down here to see if they could get reception. They were here to kill demons.

"Coop," Phoebe said and she frowned, "Hmm, they didn't answer."

"Let's just go." Chris said and he and Wyatt orbed out and Paige orbed Piper and Phoebe out with her.

They appeared in the foyer and it was silent.

"Um...dad!?" Wyatt yelled

"Daddy!" and Ryan and Matt came running at them and Wyatt picked up Ryan and Chris picked up Matt and they walked into the conservatory.

They saw the triplets asleep on the blanket with bottles next to them. Empty bottles. Chris set Matt down.

"Dad? Uncle Coop? Uncle Henry!?" he yelled and the Charmed Ones walked in.

"Where are they?" Piper asked

"Um, you guys look upstairs and we'll check down here." Wyatt said and they nodded and left.

_**Meanwhile..**_

"Yeah, this is working out well Leo!" Henry said as he banged on the window and yelled, "HELP!"

"IN HERE!" Coop yelled and Matt and Ryan looked at them and giggled as Wyatt and Chris looked around.

"Devils," Leo muttered, "WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL!"

Wyatt spun around and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" Wyatt asked

"Hear what?"

_"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL!" _and Chris looked around.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Chris asked and Wyatt glanced at the house and his eyes widened when he saw his father and uncles banging on the window. He reached out and tapped Chris's shoulder before pointing and Chris had the same expression.

Wyatt walked over and lay on his stomach.

"Um, hi guys." He said

Chris laid next to him and said, "What happened?"

"Your sons' put us in here is what!" Henry said

"Ryan and Matt?" Wyatt asked

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"MATTHEW CHRISTOPHER HALLIWELL! RYAN PHILLIP HALLIWELL! GET IN HERE!" Wyatt shouted and they came running in and pouted when they saw what they were doing.

"Did you put them in there?" Chris asked and they both nodded.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Wyatt asked

"Play." Matt said

"Okay well, playtime's over, take them out."

Matt huffed and they orbed out and Ryan blinked and they were normal sized.

"You win." Ryan pouted


	12. Why us!

**Title:** Wyatt and Chris

**Author:** C.W.Halliwell

**Rating:** M!!!!

**Characters: **Wyatt, Chris, the Charmed Ones, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** This story is about Wyatt and Chris. Their whole family knows about Wyatt and Chris, they found out because Chris found out he was pregnant, who knew male witches could get pregnant?

**Note 1: **Reviews are always welcome.

**Note 2: **Thank you _everyone_ for _every_ single review!

**Note 3: **Crimson and Chrome 42...I like your idea, I just might have to borrow it (:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12. "Why us!?" **

_"Kill the Twice Blessed first." A __Samaria__ demon said _

_"What!? I thought we were turning him!" another argued _

_"He's useless. We have his offspring...even more powerful. Why should we keep him around?" the first said _

_"To keep his children in order." Another spoke _

_"Hmm...No. Kill him or I will." _

_"I never told you to kill him." A familiar voice said _

_"True, but I work for no one." He hissed then he threw a fire ball at Wyatt- _

Chris woke up with a jolt, he was sweating and panting.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Wyatt asked

"N-not-nothing." Chris said, as he laid down and snuggled into Wyatt and he gripped onto him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Something's wrong...what is it?"

"I had a nightmare that's all. Go back to sleep." Chris said

"Alright." Wyatt said uncertain, but he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep again. Chris then fell into a fitful sleep.

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

"Ugh." Chris groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and was looking around in a cave. A familiar one. He looked around him and saw Wyatt chained up next to him, knocked out.

Matt, Ryan, Spencer, Braxton, and Landon were all on the ground. The twins were chained up but the babies were simply lying there.

"Well, well, well, lookie who's awake." A demon hissed

"Well, well, well, lookie who's trying to sound intimidating." Chris snarled the demon just backhanded him and he saw Wyatt stir a little. "Wy! Wyatt wake up!" Wyatt's eyes fluttered open and he saw where they were.

"Wha...what happened?"

"Doesn't matter witch." The demon growled then Matt moved a little before he slowly sat up.

"Daddy?" he whispered

"It's okay baby." Chris said and Matt turned his head and looked at his parents.

"Oh shut up." The demon said to Chris, then he put a foot on matt's head and pushed him back on the ground.

"HEY!" Wyatt roared, "Don't touch my son." He added in a snarl.

"Really? What are you going to do about it?" Wyatt tried his hardest but his powers weren't' working and he couldn't get out of the shackles.

"Kill the Twice Blessed first." A Samaria demon said

"No." Chris whispered

"What!? I thought we were turning him!" another argued

"He's useless. We have his offspring...even more powerful. Why should we keep him around?" the first said

"To keep his children in order." Another spoke

"Hmm...No. Kill him or I will."

"I never told you to kill him." A familiar voice said, as a man slowly walked forward but they couldn't see his face.

"True, but I work for no one." He hissed then he threw a fire ball at Wyatt, but it suddenly flew into the wall.

"What the..." the demon spat, looking around they heard a little coo and saw Landon had his head up watching everyone and Wyatt and Chris both smiled.

"Good boy." Wyatt said, "Can you make the bad man go bye-bye?"

He just squealed before the demon was incased in a wall of water and he looked like he was suffocating, then he evaporated into a puddle of water.

"Huh." Wyatt said, "Well that's down as Landon's second power."

"Is the first his shield?" Chris asked

"Yeah." Then the man walked forward to him.

"Back off!" Wyatt snarled, getting pretty pissed.

The man conjured an atheme as he walked forward and instantly both men started to struggle and get to their children.

"That was just proof they must die." The man said

"Because he has 2 powers!?" Chris yelled

"No...He'll have more and he'll torture the world with them, much like Wyatt did."

"Give it up Gideon! You can't kill him!" Chris yelled

"Oh? But can't I Christopher?" he asked as he got on his knees above Landon, who was simply lying there watching him.

"No!" Wyatt yelled when he was about to stab Landon with the atheme but a bright green shield came up and Matt crawled over to his little brother.

"Good boy Matt!" Wyatt said, smiling. Then Gideon tried to pierce the shield only then he took it.

"Well, guess it was inherited." Gideon snapped before he decided to kill Matt first and right when it was about to reach him Matt orbed it into Gideon's chest and he quickly pulled it out. Gideon was practically snarling by now since he's already been through this entire thing.

"You can't kill him Gideon, you said it yourself. He's powerful." Chris smirked

"Are you?" Gideon asked, walking closer to Wyatt and Chris, who were both happy to have him away from their kids.

"Nah, I have 2 powers." Chris shrugged and Wyatt frowned a little but quickly hid it.

"Hey Gideon, back away from my children!" Piper yelled from behind him and he spun around and saw the Charmed Ones. "I really thought once you died you would stay dead."

"Sorry to disappoint." He said and then he started chanting something and Charmed Ones quickly started reading a spell and Wyatt and Chris looked at each other. This never ended up good for people around them.

"So...where do you think we'll end up going?" he asked and then there was a flash of white light and Wyatt and Chris were in the kitchen.

"Huh. Home." He said

"Chris...look around." Wyatt said

"Okay...past home? Future home?" he asked as **Wyatt** walked into the kitchen and Wyatt squeaked when he saw he was pregnant! WHY!?

"Why am I pregnant?" Wyatt asked

"Umm..." Chris said, "Do I actually get to do you once?"

"Um, no!" Wyatt said, "Not _ever_! I'm so not having a baby." And **Chris** walked into the kitchen as well, looking a little older, only about 2 years though.

"You okay?" **Chris** asked and **Wyatt** mumbled something. "Oh come on! It's not _my_ fault your pregnant!"

"No...Why did we cast that spell again?" **Wyatt** asked

"I don't know...we went from no kids...to 6." **Chris** said

"Six!?" Wyatt and Chris both exclaimed

"Yeah...actually...I think we're about to have 6." **Wyatt** moaned, holding his stomach.

"MOM!" **Chris** yelped

Then there was another flash of light and **Chris** was in the kitchen, cooking something.

"Okay now where are we?" Wyatt asked

"Dunno." Chris responded, "Why are we in memories anyways!? How did this happen?"

"I don't know." Wyatt said, confused as well. Then a little boy only about 4 walked into the room, he had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes and looked exactly like Chris.

**Chris** turned to look at him and saw the sad expression on his face, so he picked him up and sat him on a clean part of the counter. "What's wrong baby?"

"Why does daddy hate me?" the boy asked

"Oh honey, he doesn't hate you." **Chris** said and the boy nodded.

"Yes he does! That's why he pushed me away."

"Come on." **Chris** said, helping him down and he grabbed his hand as they walked into the living room. Where Wyatt was playing video games with 5 boys, 2 were 9 and 3 were 5.

"Oh my god, their so cute!" Chris said looking at his future children.

"Um, sure." Wyatt said, even though they were.

"**Wyatt**..." **Chris** said and Wyatt pretty much ignored him as he talked with Ryan and tried to beat him at a game. Chris reached over and turned off the TV and 5 sets of eyes were on him. "Thank you."

"What is it?" **Wyatt** asked

"Someone needs to talk to you." And he tried to get the boy to come out from behind him, but he whined and held onto **Chris's** jeans, refusing to move.

"Hey Cheerio." **Wyatt** said with a smile.

"Cheerio huh?" Chris asked and Wyatt shrugged.

"Did you push him away?" **Chris** asked **Wyatt**, who shook his head.

"No, he didn't even come in here."

"Yes he did." A triplet said

"Oh. Then maybe." **Wyatt** said and **Chris** rolled his eyes. "Come 'ere baby." He added and **Chris** finally pushed him forward a little and he whined and tried to hide behind **Chris** again. **Wyatt** got up and then picked him up before sitting back on the couch with the boy on his lap.

"Hey...look at me baby." **Wyatt** said, and the boy slowly turned his head to look at him. "Sorry I pushed you away, but I don't hate you. I love you buddy."

**Wyatt** then kissed his head and the boy smiled a little and Wyatt kissed his cheek as he tickled him and the boy squealed and tried to get away from him. "Can you forgive daddy?" and the boy nodded. "Good."

Then they were in the attic manor, only the one in their time.

"Oh thank god!" Piper said, pulling her sons' into a hug.

"Where'd you guys go?" Paige asked

"Um, memories...of the future." Chris said

"Wait, what'd you see?"

"Me pregnant." Wyatt said

"Are you serious?"

"Spell backfired evidently." Chris said

"Yeah, so we're not going to use it."

"Um yes we are! We're having that little boy...he's cute." Chris said, "Where are the boys?"

"Sleeping." Piper said

"Gideon?" Wyatt asked

"He got away." Paige sighed, "But we will kill him, don't worry."

Chris sighed and sat on the couch, "Could thing's get any worse?" then a portal appeared on the wall. "Of course."

Then a little boy got thrown out, and he started crying.

"Oh god." Wyatt said, realizing it was their future son. He looked up and instantly ran to Wyatt, who picked him up and tried to comfort him.

"Okay. So we have to kill Gideon, stop the Samaria demons from killing us and or taking the boys, get him back to his time and oh yeah take care of 5 children under 5...out luck just keeps on getting better and better." Chris said and a demon shimmered in.

Chris screamed and grabbed the first potion he saw and chucked it at the demon and it screamed as it was scolded, and even Chris winced.

"Ow."

"That was the scolding potion Chris!" Piper said, "We needed that for Gideon."

"Well! I'm tired of all this." He sighed, "The boys aren't even a month old and someone's already out to kill them."

Then the little boy in Wyatt's arms whimpered and tried to snuggle into Wyatt more.

"Um..." Chris said

"Hey Cheerio, can you go get me...a...piece of paper?" Wyatt asked and the boy slowly nodded and Wyatt set him down and he took off running. "He's fast."

"Probably from running from his big brothers." Chris said and Wyatt smirked.

"You think?" he asked and Chris shrugged.

"We have to find out his name." Chris said and he ran back in and handed Wyatt the piece of paper. He smirked and made a plane.

"Come 'ere." Wyatt said as he walked over to the table and he got a pen. "Can you write your name on this?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't write daddy!"

"Okay, spell it."

"Umm..." he said, trying to remember.

"T!" he exclaimed and Wyatt wrote it on the plane, "r...i...s...I forget."

"Tris..." Wyatt said, "Tristan!?" and the boy nodded. Wyatt smirked as he looked back at Chris, who shrugged.

"Hey Tristan, you hungry?" Chris asked

"No."

"Tired?" Chris asked

"No." he giggled and Chris smiled and walked over and picked him up.

"Oh really?" he asked

"No."

"You want ice cream?" and Tristan instantly started nodding so they all walked downstairs. When Chris turned around because he forgot to check on the twins and triplets he saw Matt and Ryan standing at the door.

Chris sat Tristan on a chair and he pulled Matt and Ryan into the room and helped them onto a chair.

"I'll check on the others." Wyatt said before he left. Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh crap! DJ's nephew!"


	13. I hate you

**Title:** Wyatt and Chris

**Author:** C.W.Halliwell

**Rating:** M!!!!

**Characters: **Wyatt, Chris, the Charmed Ones, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** This story is about Wyatt and Chris. Their whole family knows about Wyatt and Chris, they found out because Chris found out he was pregnant, who knew male witches could get pregnant?

**Note 1: **Reviews are always welcome.

**Note 2: **Thank you **Brownie88Babe** for _all_ of your reviews! This chapter's for you!

**Note 3: **Also, I'm surprised so many people like this story! It's my very first one and I had _no_ idea where I was going with it when I started it...still don't really! Is that bad?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13. "I hate you." **

"We can't watch him! We have our own problems." Wyatt said

"Ya think?" Chris asked before walking to the door.

"Hey Dee." Chris said

"You're not canceling on me." DJ said

"DJ listen things are a little hectic-" but DJ handed him a small book bag.

"His name's Collin, he'll be an angel, bye." And he left and Chris sighed and looked at the little boy. He looked like the devil with a smirk on his face. Chris slowly opened the door more and let him in.

"Pleas forgive me for letting the devil in my house." Chris muttered before walking into the kitchen.

Wyatt gave him a kiss and he and Phoebe headed out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked

"We have to work." And they left, then Piper kissed his cheek and left.

"See ya, work calls...or charges do." And she orbed out.

"I can't take care of 7 children on my own!" he screamed loudly.

"I'm not a kid." Collin said

"Yes you are." Chris growled, how did _this_ happen again?

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

Chris ran towards the living room but then their was a crash in the kitchen and he turned and ran there, and Tristan ran under his legs and he groaned when he saw silverware all over the floor, then he heard a scream from the stairs and he ran and saw Collin sliding down the banister.

He then heard a squeal from the foyer and ran in and saw Matt painting on the door.

"Hey!" he yelled, running over and he took the brush and he heard a laugh from the bathroom. He put the brush on the ground, "Stay there and don't touch that brush." And he ran for the bathroom.

Ryan was stuffing the toilet with toilet paper, a hair brush, Wyatt's tooth brush, and right now he's squeezing the toothpaste out of the bottle into the toilet.

"Stop!" Chris screamed and he ran forward and picked him up and set him down on the ground when Collin came running into the room and spraying cheese everywhere.

"Ugh!" Chris screamed as he chased after Collin before wails filled the manor and changed course again and ran up to the nursery and grabbed Spencer before heading downstairs and he saw Tristan throw a knife in the wall and he giggled and took off running.

Then a ball of ice hit the wall and Chris screamed, "STOP IT!" however it went unheard, as another baby cried.

Chris quickly got Landon and Brax and carried them all 3 downstairs and put them in the playpen and he saw Matt using telekinesis to paint on the door again, at least he wasn't touching the brush.

He ran for Tristan and he giggled and orbed out, just as 8 demons shimmered in. Tristan threw another knife and killed the demon and Ryan squirted one with toothpaste and then Matt tossed paint on another and they shimmered out.

"You've got to be kidding me." Chris said as he was sprayed in the face with cheese. He opened his mouth and ate some of it before he chased Collin.

_"He's the source of the issues so maybe if I get him it'll all stop!" _Chris thought and then he saw Matt drawing on Ryan with black sharpie. Chris quickly grabbed the marker and pushed Matt away from his brother a little before trying to find Collin while dodging many things.

He entered the kitchen and yelped when he was sprayed with the water hose attached to the sink. He got a glimpse of who was doing it and was shocked. It was Tristan.

He ran forward and grabbed Tristan and put him under his arm sideways only Landon started sobbing so he put him down and ran to the playpen.

Then the doorbell rang and he ran to it, praying it was DJ. Instead it was the UPS dude. He quickly sighed for the package, aware of the guy looking around the house in shock.

"7 kids are here dude, back off!" Chris snarled, grabbing the package and he slammed the door and tossed it on the ground and he walked back to Landon and picked him up and cried harder when he felt how wet Chris was. Chris sighed and laid him back down before orbing a binky into each of their mouths.

Was this night ever going to end!? Then he was squirted with toothpaste and he slowly looked down and saw a giggling Ryan. He looked around once more.

Matt was now running along the wall with a black sharpie, making a long black line everywhere, Collin was spraying everything in cheese and he was also screaming. Ryan was covering everything in toothpaste, he had like 5 tubes of it and Tristan...he was just causing problems plain and simple. The triplets were screaming and crying.

Chris slowly sat down and brought his knees up to his chest before lying down in the fetal position.

"Mommy..." he whispered

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

Wyatt and Phoebe pulled up at the same time as Piper and Paige. Apparently Paige orbed to P3 to help out.

"Hey guys." Phoebe said, smiling.

"Hey, how'd everything go with you 2?" Piper asked

"Great." Wyatt said as they walked up the steps and Wyatt took out his key and unlocked the door before he pushed it open and everyone froze. The manor was trashed; Chris was hugging himself as he lay on the ground.

Matt was asleep lying on the stairs, Ryan was sprawled out on the ground, Collin was lying on the small table in the foyer and Tristan was lying on the dining room table, passed out.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Piper shrieked and Chris jumped up a little and he banged his head on the wall and moaned. "WELL!?"

Chris slowly stood up and snarled, "You _left_ me with 7 rowdy boys. What do _you_ _think_ happened!? You think I want to be wearing cheese and toothpaste? I have news for you. I don't."

The kids all stirred and Chris whined and hid under the table. Tristan sat up and he looked sick and they saw pop, chips, and a bunch of other junk food around him, he was actually lying on the food.

"I don't feel so good." And then he puked on the floor.

"Oh." Wyatt said and the doorbell rang. Wyatt picked up Collin and grabbed his bag and walked to the door and handed him to DJ.

"Thanks dude."

"Yeah, anytime." Wyatt said before he shut the door. "Chris...what exactly happened?"

"Look around Wy...what do you see?" he asked with closed eyes.

"Um, a mess." He said

"Yes. Cause by 4 little boys." Chris said, "The triplets wouldn't shut up, Matt wouldn't stop drawling, coloring, or writing on things, Tristan dumped out all the silverware, sprayed me with the hose on the sink, Ryan was dumping stuff in the toilet and covering everyone in toothpaste, you need a new toothbrush by the way, and Collin...was the ring leader."

"Daddy..." Matt whined, holding his stomach. Wyatt sighed and grabbed the twins and he took them upstairs and laid them in their beds and then got Tristan and but him in the bed next to Matt before he got the triplets.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen." Wyatt said and the Manor was spotless.

"I'm going to bed." Chris said and Wyatt started to follow him but Chris put a single finger on his chest and pushed him back. "Couch."

"Aw come on!" Wyatt whined

"I'm not sleeping anywhere near you, so you get the couch." And he walked up the stairs.

"Night I guess." Wyatt said

"Night honey." Piper said as she and her sisters walked up the stairs as Leo orbed in, Coop and Henry hearted in.

"Place looks good."

"You should have been here a few seconds ago."

"Right, well, night bud." Leo said and the men all walked up to their nice warm beds. Wyatt slowly walked to the couch and lay down. It wasn't really that comfortable and it was too small. He sighed and orbed a blanket over him before closing his eyes. It was going to be a long night.

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

"Okay...umm...maybe we should just summon Gideon?" Chris suggested from the couch. Wyatt was standing near the window since Chris still didn't want him anywhere near him.

"And kill him? Please Chris, he's powerful he'll block it." Wyatt said

"Well _so-rry_." Chris said

"Oh would you two stop it! You've been bickering the whole day, get over it already!" Piper snapped

"No." Chris said

"Never." Wyatt added

"Chris, you're mad because you had to take care of the kids alone and Wyatt...you're just grumpy because you had to sleep on the couch." Paige said

"So?" they asked in unison

Phoebe walked up to Wyatt and slapped him and Chris smirked.

"Oh honey!" Phoebe said, hugging him. "I'm sorry," she added, "No I'm not you bastard!" and she pushed him back and he banged his head on the wall and groaned since it was brick.

_"Great, I'm bleeding."_ He thought, seeing some blood on his hand.

"You okay honey?" Piper asked

"Um, yeah." He lied

"Heal him." Chris said

"Why?" Paige asked

"He's bleeding." Chris said and Piper pushed Paige to him and she healed him.

"Thanks." He muttered

"What about Tristan?"

"I have a question." Chris said

"What?" Piper asked

"Why can't I have a sweet innocent little girl? Is that so much to ask for?" he asked

"Well, blame Wyatt. He is the one who decides what the sex is." Paige said

"I can't control it!" Wyatt said, "Sure I have the chromosomes but I can't make him have a girl."

"Okay guys, back to Tristan."

"We can deal with it after Gideon's dead." Chris said and Wyatt nodded in agreement.

"Which brings us back to how!?" Chris asked

"Um, same way dad did?" Wyatt suggested

"Which is why he's still dead?" Chris said and Wyatt's cheeks turned a little pink.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, we just need to write a spell."

"We did." Paige said, "It was our most powerful one."

"Maybe it needs the power of 5." Wyatt said and they looked at him. "Chris remember how they all joined together and killed all those demons?"

"Well, yeah."

"Maybe they just need to do that again. It makes sense." Wyatt said

"I guess we could try...but how? I mean the boys did that on their own, we can make them do it again."

"Maybe if we leave them in the conservatory and summon Gideon in there, they'll use their powers!" Wyatt said

"Right, summon a deranged Elder and leave him alone in a room with our children, who are all under 5?" Chris asked

"Well, when you say deranged..." Wyatt sighed and Chris smiled a little.

"Won't it be the power of 6?" Paige asked

"You're right...let's try it. We can watch the entire thing...um, we can turn invisible." Wyatt said

"Alright, but we're not moving once we summon him." Chris said

"Fine."

Chris sighed and said, "Let's go barbeque us a deranged Elder."


	14. Back to the spell board

**Title:** Wyatt and Chris

**Author:** C.W.Halliwell

**Rating:** M!!!!

**Characters: **Wyatt, Chris, the Charmed Ones, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** This story is about Wyatt and Chris. Their whole family knows about Wyatt and Chris, they found out because Chris found out he was pregnant, who knew male witches could get pregnant?

**Note 1: **Reviews are always welcome.

**Note 2: **Okay this chapter goes to **Sandy Murray**, she always reviews! It's amazing really. I have a review from her from for ever chapter from chapter 6 to 13!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14. "Back to the spell board." **

Chris was sitting on the couch, watching his children play. They summoned Gideon almost 15 minutes ago and nothing's happened so far.

Then the triplets orbed next to each other and the adults all got ready. Chris tightened his grip on a potion, just in case. Then Matt and Ryan crawled over to the triplets and touched them as a shield rose.

"Trissy." Matt said, holding out his hand and Tristan also crawled over and grabbed his hand. Just as dark orbs appeared, and Gideon smirked.

"Like this is going to stop me." He scoffed and he pushed the atheme into the shield only electricity surged through the atheme and into Gideon, sending him flying backwards and Matt giggled since he's the electricity man. Ryan has fire, Landon's water and they're still unsure about the other 3.

He growled a little and threw the atheme at the shield but fire shot off the shield and enveloped it.

Then a little tornado appeared around Gideon, who looked shocked. He started spinning around and actually looked like he couldn't breath and Matt and Ryan looked at their brothers and saw Spencer watching Gideon with a little smile on his face.

Then it stopped and Chris threw the potion and he screamed and skin turned a reddish color as it bubbled.

"Ew." Chris said and Gideon screamed in pain before he erupted into flames.

Then the shield lowered and Chris and Wyatt ran to the kids and Chris hugged the first child he saw, which was Tristan.

"Okay baby, now we have to get you back." Chris said

"Okay." The 4 year old said

"How'd you get back here anyways Cheerio?" Wyatt asked and he pointed at the twins.

"They said I could get free ice cream." Tristan pouted and everyone laughed.

"Well little man, I have 1 thing to say. Never listen to your older brothers!" Wyatt said with a soft smile. He remembered lying to Chris all the time just to get him to do things to see what would happen...most of the time it wasn't so good for Chris.

Like when Wyatt was 10 and Chris was 8 he filled out an 'application' for the Maries for Chris...they actually came for him! Piper screamed at him for almost 3 hours, she didn't find it funny in the least bit like Wyatt did. Heck! Chris even laughed a little.

Or when he told him to orb to Hawaii when Chris was only 5...his mom and dad didn't like that one, but Chris brought him back a coconut and a lay so Wyatt didn't mind being yelled at. He said he tried to orb a volcano but there were too many people around.

"Yeah, trust me. Don't." Chris said, picking him up.

"You guys find a way to get him home...we'll stay down here." Piper said and they nodded and headed up for the attic only Landon didn't like that so he orbed into Wyatt's arms.

"Um, I'm taking Landon with." He chuckled

They walked into the attic and Chris put Tristan down and got a pen and pad of paper and wrote down the spell to go to the past and he made a few changes for Tristan to back to his correct time.

"Alright," He said almost 25 minutes later, "Let's get him back, you need to read it with me." And Wyatt nodded and walked over and together they chanted;

_Hear these words._

_Hear the rhyme._

_Heed the hope within my mind._

_Send Tristan back to where he'll find_

_His true place in time. _

Then a portal opened up on the wall, where Wyatt drew the Triquetra minutes before and it turned a beautiful blue.

"Okay bud, time to go home." Wyatt said

"OK." Tristan said and he slowly walked forward and put his finger in the portal before he quickly pulled it out then he stuck his tongue in and he frowned and pulled it out. Meanwhile Chris and Wyatt were having fun watching their son slowly make his way through it.

"Push him." Chris whispered and Wyatt nodded and slowly approached him and gently pushed him and he went though as the portal closed behind him.

"Great...now for the Samaria demons." Chris said as he grabbed the bag of potions.

"Where are you going?" Wyatt asked

"Vanquishing."

"I'm coming with you." Wyatt said

"No." Chris said

"Yes." Wyatt insisted

"You're holding Landon, so you can't come." And Landon orbed out of his arms and Chris pouted. "Fine, you can come." And they both orbed out.

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

Chris ducked as a energy ball flew over his head and he chucked 3 potions at demons and they exploded, and then he quickly rolled to the side as an atheme was flung at him.

"A little help here Wy!" Chris hollered

"Um, I need help to! I don't have my powers!" Wyatt yelled before he hit the ground and Chris's head snapped in his direction.

"Excuse me!?" he asked

"I'm powerless and out of potions!" he screamed, sounding like a scared girl.

"Okay, work your way over to me!" Chris yelled, throwing potions at any demons that got too close to his brother. Then he handed Wyatt a handful and they both just started throwing them at any demon they saw.

Wyatt quickly caught an atheme that was heading directly for his heart and he started stabbing the demons.

"We need to get out of here Chris!" he bellowed, "There are too many!"

Chris dove for his brother and orbed them out, just as a fire ball hit the cave wall right where Wyatt was standing.

They appeared on the floor in the foyer and everyone ran in hearing the loud thud.

"What happened!?" Piper asked

"Demons." Chris groaned, sitting up. "Something happened to Wy's powers too."

"What do you mean something happened to them?" Leo asked

"I mean, they're gone," Wyatt said, "I have no powers mom."

"You have to find out when you lost them then." Piper said

"Come on." Chris said softly and they walked up to the attic and Chris flipped through the book.

"Maybe we should just write a new spell." Wyatt said and Chris nodded. He sat on the couch next to Wyatt and grabbed the necessary spell things and then sighed.

"I have nothing." He stated

"Have you ever?" Wyatt asked and Chris lightly slapped his thigh. "Okay, um...what about..." and he grabbed the paper.

Wyatt smiled pleased with his spell and he showed it to Chris, who started laughing.

"My dear?" he asked and Wyatt raised his hands.

"It rhymed with near."

"You know what, it works for me." Chris said, still laughing. "Moment and plummet?"

"It kinda rhymes." Wyatt said, pouting and Chris gave him a short kiss.

"Works for me." And he stood up and grabbed Wyatt's hand pulled him up. "Okay let's say it."

_Sparkly magic far and near _

_Take me and my dear _

_To find out why _

_I have no power supply _

_Take us to that moment _

_Before I plummet _


	15. AN

Hey, I have a decision that I need your help with:

a.) Use the script format (You know, write it exactly how it happened in the show)

b.) Write my own version

c.) Somewhere in-between

If you could choose one it'll certainly help me get the next chapter up!

**- **_C.W.Halliwell_ -


	16. Forever Charmed, maybe

**Title**: Wyatt and Chris

**Author**: C.W.Halliwell

**Rating**: M!!!!

**Characters**: Wyatt, Chris, the Charmed Ones, ect.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary**: This story is about Wyatt and Chris. Their whole family knows about Wyatt and Chris, they found out because Chris found out he was pregnant, who knew male witches could get pregnant?

**Note** **1:** Reviews are always welcome.

**Note** **2:** Okay so B won. Sorry all those people who picked C (I _kinda_ wanted to do that one also) but I'll put in as many 'fresh' scenes as I can! However...most of it will be from the original episode...bech!

Also thank you everyone who reviewed!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15. "Forever Charmed...maybe." **

Wyatt and Chris appeared and they glanced around to see if they could get an idea of how far they went back.

"Wyatt!" Phoebe exclaimed in surprise.

"Chris. What are you two doing here?" Piper asked, looking between the boys.

"_Somebody_ just screwed up our future." Chris stated

---

"I mean, we don't know what happened. One minute everything's fine. We're kicking demon ass, and…" Chris started

"Actually, I was kicking some demon ass…" Wyatt said and Chris scoffed.

"Oh really? So why do I clearly remember you saying, "I'm powerless and out of potions!" Chris said, in a girly voice and Wyatt opened his mouth with a retort but Grams cut in.

"Watch your language."

**"**Sorry, Grams." Chris said, glaring at Wyatt.

"Wait, Grams? As in _thee_ Grams?" Wyatt asked, looking at his little brother, who nodded. Making Grams smile at them, maybe all men aren't bad.

"Uh, confused. Are these my future grandkids or yours?" Patty asked

"No, yours." Phoebe said and Patty smiled at the boys.

"Oh, hi." Patty said and Wyatt and Chris smiled and waved back.

"As you were saying." Piper said

"Suddenly, in the middle of all the fighting, everything changed." Wyatt said

"And the demons started kicking our ass-butts…Butts, just because Wyatt here lost his powers." Chris said and Wyatt made a mental note to tease Chris later...possibly in bed. Torture him just a _bit_.

"Wait, how did you loose your powers?" Piper asked, confused.

"That's the thing. We don't know." Wyatt said

"So we cast a spell to take us back to when they were lost, and it took us here. To you." Chris added and Wyatt nodded.

"Maybe we messed up something without realizing it." Patty said

"Well, with all the jumping around we've done, it's a wonder everything's not messed up." Grams added

"No, it's gotta be Billie and Christy. They used the Hollow to steal his powers. I'm gonna kill them." Piper growled and Phoebe shook her head.

"Well, before you do that, we need to get Wyatt's powers back. Otherwise there's not going to be any future to save." Paige said

"Well, I think the only way to do that is go back and stop them." Phoebe said

"But how do we know exactly when to go back to?" Grams asked

"I'll know, or at least I'm hoping little Wyatt might jog my memory." Wyatt said, jumping into the conversation.

"Well, he's at dads. I mean, grandpas. Um, do you remember how to get there?" Piper asked Chris and he nodded.

"Yeah, absolutely." And Patty stood up, smiling.

"I'll go, too." She said

"Um, but dad's gonna be there." Phoebe pointed out

"I know. I miss him. Besides, I'm dying to know what he looks like at this age, Whoo." Patty said

"She, uh, doesn't know." Piper said

"Apparently I hadn't chased him away yet." Grams added

"What are you talking…?" Patty groaned, "What don't I know?"

"All right, everybody go, but just, you know, hurry back if you find anything." Piper said

Patty smacked Grams, before she walked over to the boys as Coop hearted in.

"Hey," Coop said to Piper, and then he saw Phoebe. "Phoebe."

"Hi." Phoebe said

"Thanks a lot for telling me she's alive." Coop said, looking at Piper, who handed him his ring.

"You're welcome." Piper said

"Uncle Coop!" Wyatt cried out, shocked to see him here. Then Chris slapped his arm and Wyatt gasped and covered his mouth.

"Uncle Coop?"

_"Yeah, great job!" _Chris said telepathically and Wyatt groaned.

_"Sorry, I'm just surprised to see him here, aren't you?" _Wyatt asked

_"No, no not really! Considering they did meet when we were babies, and guess what! We're in 2007." _

_"Well I didn't know that!" _Wyatt said in return.

"What?" Piper asked and Coop shrugged as Phoebe stuttered, unable to believe it. Piper clapped her hands and said, "All right, everybody out, go!"

Wyatt slipped a hand onto Chris's ass with a little squeeze and Chris just smiled and grabbed Patty's arm, orbing them all out.

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

Victor sat down with a cup of tea, finally able to relax since both boys are down. He took a sip as someone knocked on the door and he burned his tongue.

"Mmm, damn." He cursed, before he walked over to the door and opened it. He screamed when he saw Patty standing there.

"Oh, surprise!" Patty squealed, jumping on him. "Oh my—oh, goodness! Oh, you're just as handsome as you ever were." She added as Wyatt and Chris walked in, Chris a little bit ahead of Wyatt.

"W-w-what's going on?" Victor asked, totally confused.

"Hey Gramps, how you doing?" Chris said

"Chris!" Victor exclaimed, giving him a hug. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Grandpa, how you doing?" Wyatt said, giving him a quick hug.

"Now, this is our grandson, Wyatt. Oh! So handsome." Patty said

"But I-I'm-I'm, I'm, I'm-I'm so confused." Victor said

"Yeah, you'll get over it. I did." Patty smiled

"Where did you come from?"

"1975. How do I look?" Patty asked

"Didn't anyone tell her we're divorced?" Victor asked his grandsons'.

"What?" Patty asked, and she saw Wyatt trying to signal Victor to stop.

"You dumped me for your Whitelighter." Victor said

"Oh, _Sam_?" she asked

"Yeah, Sam, Paige's father." Victor said

"Listen Gramps, we're in a bit of a jam. Where's little Wyatt?" Chris asked

"He's in the other room, with uh, with you." Victor said, obviously confused and shocked.

"Thanks." Wyatt said and they left the room.

"That went well." Chris said and Wyatt smiled as they walked into the room.

Little Wyatt was asleep in the bed and little Chris was lying in the playpen.

"How come you get the bed!?" Chris whined and Wyatt looked at him.

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Yes." Chris said

"Oh forget about it Chris, you need to sleep in the playpen or you'll probably roll off the bed," Wyatt said, "Can't have that now can we?"

"Fine." Chris said and little Wyatt sat up.

"Who're you!?" he demanded

"Um, you." Wyatt said

"Yeah, that was good." Chris said

"Sorry Chris, geez." Wyatt said

"Chris? That's my brother's name." little Wyatt said

"Oh?" Chris asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

" Listen Wy, would your grandpa let us in if we were bad?" Wyatt asked himself... (Weird!)

"No." little Wyatt said, but he orbed little Chris in his arms, and little Chris stirred, before he opened his eyes. He stared at Wyatt with innocent blue eyes before he gurgled and orbed into big Wyatt's arms.

"Hey there cutie." Wyatt cooed, tickling his stomach and little Chris squealed.

"Wyatt," Chris said and Wyatt looked up innocently, "Stop it."

"Hey! You orbed to me and you're so cute!" he said, "Yes you are." He cooed little Chris, who seemed to like all the attention.

"My brother!" little Wyatt said

"Hey, it's okay, now listen Wyatt, I need to talk to you okay?" Chris asked his big brother...well...small big brother.

"Okay." He said

"Did anything weird happen today?" Chris asked

"No." little Wyatt said

"You didn't see anybody new?" Wyatt asked his younger version, who then looked guilty.

"I wanna help mommy." He said and they both frowned.

"What do you mean Wy?" Chris asked

"He said I could help mommy."

"Did he take you anywhere?" Chris asked

"Home." Little Wyatt said

"Home...but Billie and Christy..." Chris said and then he sighed.

"So they are behind it." Wyatt said

"Apparently," Chris said, "Now put little me...up and let's go."

"Little me up?" Wyatt mused

"Just put him back in the playpen okay?" Chris asked and Wyatt pouted.

"You're no fun...but you are," Wyatt cooed little Chris once more; kissing his chubby cheeks and little Chris erupted in high pitched giggles. "Yeah, yes you are!"

Chris sighed and realized it was going to take a while.

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

"Did you find anything out?" Victor asked when they walked back into the living room.

"Apparently a man came to visit...me...and he took little me to the manor." Wyatt said

"Where Billie and Christy are. So they're probably the ones who took his powers." Chris said

"You should go tell Piper." Patty said

"Yeah...what about you?" Chris asked

"I'm going to stay here a little longer." Patty said and they both nodded.

"Alright, mom's probably going to send us to bed if we go back." Chris said

"True." Wyatt said since it was pretty late.

"Might as well." Chris said and Wyatt grabbed his hand and Chris orbed them out.

They appeared in the kitchen and to their shock everyone was there, even Grams.

"Learn anything?" Piper asked and both boys bit their bottom lip. "That's a yes isn't it?"

"What?" Wyatt asked, snorting a little.

"Nah, never." Chris added in the same fashion.

"Boys." Leo said

"Fine, apparently a strange man visited little Wy and told him he could help his mommy if he went to the manor." Chris said

"Billie and Christy." Piper hissed

"That's what we're thinking." Chris said

"Go to bed boys." Piper said, standing up.

"Um, no, you're going to go vanquishing, I wanna come." Wyatt said

"Sure powerless." Chris said, "Did you forget about Matt and Ryan and-" Chris started but he s\quickly stopped himself.

"Matt and Ryan?" Phoebe asked and Wyatt gave a big yawn.

"Man I'm tired, let's go to bed Chris." Wyatt said, grabbing his arm and Chris nodded; also looking quite tired all the sudden. They almost made it out of the kitchen before;

"Freeze right there."

They slowly turned and Piper was now standing and she had her hands on her hips.

"They're my sons'." Wyatt said quickly.

"Way to break." Chris said and Wyatt glared at him.

"How old are you?" Piper asked

"Um, tw-twenty th-three." He stuttered

"How old are they?"

"3." He answered

"Are you married?" Piper asked

"...No." Wyatt said and at the same time Chris said, "Yes."

They both looked at each other and Chris gave him a little smile that said, _"I tried." _

"Yes or no Wyatt Matthew?" Piper asked

"Umm..." Wyatt said

"Flying squirrel!" Chris screamed, pointing and no one moved, but the boys, who took off running out the door. Then Paige slowly started laughing and Phoebe joined and eventually everyone but Grams and Piper. Piper slowly shook her head with a smile on her lips.

"That would be a no sis." Phoebe said

"Yeah, I realize that," She said, sitting down. "I guess he could have had them at like 15."

"True." Paige said


	17. Forever Charmed, maybe Part2

**Title:** Wyatt and Chris

**Author:** C.W.Halliwell

**Rating:** M!!!!

**Characters: **Wyatt, Chris, the Charmed Ones, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** This story is about Wyatt and Chris. Their whole family knows about Wyatt and Chris, they found out because Chris found out he was pregnant, who knew male witches could get pregnant?

**Note 1: **Reviews are always welcome.

**Note 2: **Come on people review! I'd _really_ like to reach 100! 10 more! Then I'll...do...something! You demand something and I'll add it in...Maybe! (:

**Warning! THIS CHAPTER IS _SHORT_! WARNING! I'M TIRED! WARNING! THIS CHAPTER PROBABLY MAKES NO SENSE! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16. "Forever Charmed...maybe Part2." **

Wyatt was tapping his fingers on the table as he waited for his family to return. Chris was holding onto the chair tightly, trying to stop himself from screaming at Wyatt for tapping on the table, he's been at it for almost an hour.

Grams was sitting on the small couch and Coop was sitting in the chair, watching Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt then decided to go into a drum solo, along with tapping his feet.

"Oh stop it already!" Chris shrieked, "I can't take it anymore!"

Wyatt instantly fell silent, his fingers stopping in mid drum and he slowly and quietly lowered his feet to the ground and his hands moved to his lap.

"Sorry." He said, sheepishly. He knows how much his brother hates that, he's just so bored. Chris gave a sigh of relief when peaceful silence filled the manor and Wyatt squirmed.

"I feel funny." He said and Chris looked at him, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked and Wyatt orbed behind him before screaming, "Yes!"

"I have my powers back!" he said

"That's super, sit down." Chris said and Wyatt sat down and tapped his fingers again and Chris slowly turned his head and gave him a murderous glare.

"Well! I can't do anything around you!" he shouted

"Yes you can! You can orb to Fiji!" Chris yelled, "Or maybe Hawaii."

"I'll bring you back a volcano." Wyatt said, smiling softly and Chris just laughed a little and shook his head.

"What are you 2 talking about?" Grams asked

"Um, nothing." Wyatt said

Coop opened his mouth to say something but the girls appeared.

"Oh, thank God." Grams said

"Is everything all right? Did anything change that wasn't supposed to?" Piper asked, looking around at her family.

"Nope," Wyatt said and he orbed next to Piper. "I got my powers back.

"I see that." Piper said, with a smile.

"Now, where's Billie?" Chris asked

"She used her own power to get back." Paige said

"But she at least tried to help out, right? I mean, tried to make amends at least." Coop said

"Yeah." Phoebe said as the Angel of Destiny appeared with Leo, who smiled at Piper.

"Okay, hang on a second. You're not gonna take him away again right?" Piper asked

"No, this is the way the battle was supposed to end all along, and it's over. Congratulations.

"Hi, there." Piper said as Leo pulled her close and kissed her and they all cheered.

"How..." Piper started, but Christy smirked and a fire ball appeared and it went flying at the Halliwell's...Chris.

"No!" Wyatt screamed and he dove from Chris and knocked him down, but he got hit in the process. Chris's eyes widened and he snarled a little and made a fist and both Christy and Dumain fell to their knees.

"How are you alive!?" he yelled, before he made the fist tighter. Then he turned his hand to the side and snapped their necks, before rushing to Wyatt, who was bleeding badly and his breathes were short and raspy.

"No...Wy...come on, get up." Chris begged

"S-since whe-when do-do Hal-Halliwell's di-die fo-for goo-good?" Wyatt said, with a little grin and teary eyes.

"Aunt Paige!" Chris cried and Paige quickly sat next to him and put her hands over Wyatt, who shakily pushed them way.

"Wy...what..." Chris said, but then he coughed badly and groaned softly before he closed his eyes. "NO! Wake up!" Chris sobbed

"I...lo-lov-love yo-you." Wyatt stammered, before his head slowly tilted to the side, and his once beautiful lively blue eyes were glazed over, and Chris completely broke down along with the rest of the family.

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

_"How was Christy alive!? Billie killed her!" _Chris thought

**If it was her. **

_"Who else could it be? A shape shifter...so they kill it and then go back totally unprepared and they...they..." _Chris thought before he dissolved to tears again. _"Oh god...Tristan..." _

Chris rubbed his eyes and shakily stood up, looking at Wyatt's body, which slowly faded away and he clenched his eyes shut to stop any tears and he made his way up to the attic, his family following worriedly.

He then drew the Triquetra before he slowly said;

_Hear these words._

_Hear the rhyme._

_Heed the hope within my mind._

_Send me back to where I'll find_

_My true place in time. _

He appeared in the living room, just as Ryan and Matt ran in.

"Daddy!" Matt sobbed and Chris held them both close as he cried once more, unable to stop himself.

"Honey..." Piper said, before she also joined the hug. She could remember that day like it was yesterday now...but she had to live to raise baby Wyatt...maybe stop him from dying...

"Mom...w-we hav-have to-to fi-fix this!" he sobbed

"Do you remember what your brother said honey?" Piper whispered and Chris looked up at her. "Since when do Halliwell's die for good? Guess what, we've cheated death so many times...I think we could squeeze in 1 more time, don't you?" and Chris instantly started nodding.

"Good...go back in time...kill Christy." Piper said

"I can't mom...I..."

"Do you want Wyatt back?"

"Yes." Chris whispered

"Then you have to." Piper said and Chris took a deep breath.

"That bitch is going down." He snarled, before he stood up and kissed the boy's heads and just stared at their faces...they looked so much like Wyatt. "I promise I'll save daddy." He added in a whisper and he ran up the stairs.

He has a new mission.


	18. Another adventure?

**Title:** Wyatt and Chris

**Author:** C.W.Halliwell

**Rating:** M!!!!

**Characters: **Wyatt, Chris, the Charmed Ones, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** This story is about Wyatt and Chris. Their whole family knows about Wyatt and Chris, they found out because Chris found out he was pregnant, who knew male witches could get pregnant?

**Note 1: **Reviews are always welcome. (:

**Note 2: **I'm sorry I killed Wyatt...but he had to die...(hehe)

**Note 3: **I hope you like this chapter **JayneyHunter**.

**Note 4: **Also I used a scene from the movie _Just Friends_. Can anyone tell me what it is? I'll write your idea for a chapter! As long as it doesn't involve them having more kids...cause they can't do that for 2 years. Or 'til the sequel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17. "Another adventure?" **

_"Yay! Whoo! Oh just shut up!" _Chris thought, passed annoyed. _"Do they know that Christy isn't really dead? Probably not...well duh! Or Wy would be alive, I'd be home, asleep or possibly feeding a kid, but eh. At least he'd be alive...oh he's so gonna pay for dying on me." _

"How..." Piper started, but Chris dove for Christy and knocked her down.

"Alright." Chris stated then he looked up at Dumain then he flicked his writs and he blew up. Chris rolled Christy over and punched her. "I feel considerably better."

"Chris...but..." Wyatt stammered, but Chris continued to beat the crap out of Christy. Before he smirked and made an energy ball and said, "Open up." And put it in her mouth and quickly moved away from her as she blew up.

"That was sooo cool!" both Chris's yelled.

"I'm so confused." Wyatt stated and Chris slapped him. "Ow!" and he moved a hand to his now beating cheek.

"Oh, that's nothing, just wait until to get to my time." He growled before he disappeared.

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

Chris appeared in the living room once more, only this time he heard giggling and then Wyatt's laugh. Chris smiled and walked around until he finally found Wyatt, Matt, and Ryan in the kitchen, then he pulled Wyatt into a hug.

"Hey, it's okay...I'm okay." He whispered

"Sure fooled me jerk." Chris said, rubbing his eyes before he started bawling and Wyatt just smiled at him.

"Sorry, didn't want to die, but...I didn't!" Wyatt said

"I guess." Chris said and he punched his arm hard.

"Ow!" Wyatt moaned, holding his arm.

"You deserve it." Chris pouted

"Do I have to sleep on the couch again?" Wyatt asked

"No, you're sleeping in the bed." Chris said and Wyatt smiled.

"I would certainly hope so." Then he pulled him into a kiss before they head, "Ew!" and they looked and saw the twins, and they laughed. Matt had his hands over Ryan's eyes and Ryan had his hands over Matt's.

"Oh you two..." Chris said, before Wyatt disappeared. "You've got to be kidding me. Not _another_ adventure!" he moaned

"Where daddy go?" Ryan said, his little eyes wide.

"My guess...sometime in the early 2000's." Chris said, before he once more cast a spell, what's up with time ravel lately.

_Take me to my lover _

_So I won't have to cover _

_To our mother? _

Then he winced a little.

"Yeah that was bad, maybe even worse then Wyatt's." Chris said but none the less he felt a tug before he disappeared.

_-----------------------------------------------Wyatt--And--Chris--------------------------------------------------- _

"Mom?" Wyatt asked, shocked. She looks about a year younger then...5 minutes ago. Piper's eyes went wide in shock, so Wyatt continued, "It's me...Wyatt," Piper's jaw dropped as Paige just looked stunned, and Wyatt smiled at them. Then he hugged Piper. "Mom, look at you! You look great!" he said, and Piper took a step back from him.

"Right. Okay." Piper said

"Looks like you're as surprised to see me as I am to be back." Wyatt said

"Yeah."

"Back from where?" Paige asked, kinda suspicious.

"The future."

"Oh, no! No, no, no! We wanted to communicate with you--I mean the younger you, the two and a half year-old you." Piper groaned

"Well, if there's one thing you guys taught me, magic may work in mysterious ways, but it always works."

"Where'd you hear that? That's nice." Paige said

"I'm surprised to hear you ask. In the future you're always telling me that." Wyatt said, smiling.

"Oh! Well, that's the future me. I, me now, clearly doesn't have those kinds of brilliant thoughts. Heh!" Paige said

"Right. Look, all I'm saying is if your spell brought me here, there's gotta be a good reason." Wyatt said, _"Other then Chris killing me for time traveling again." _

"Well, I don't know. Do you remember anything about what you were going through when you're were 2 1/2?" Piper asked

"No, not really." Wyatt said

"So then we're still looking for that reason." Piper said

"But still this is a fantastic opportunity that magic's brought us. I mean, for me to see the past and for you guys to learn about the future." Wyatt said, even though he knew he probably shouldn't say anything.

Wyatt then looked around, to see if anything changed...that's a negative. Then he smiled when he saw the poor grandfather clock, all in one piece.

"Oh, no, no. No, no, no. We don't want to know anything about the future. We don't want to risk changing it again." Then Chris appeared in white/gold orbs. He glanced around and then locked eyes with Wyatt.

"You alright?" he asked and Wyatt nodded. "Okay, I'm leaving then." Wyatt rushed forward and wrapped an arm around his little brother's shoulders.

"No." Chris said firmly and Wyatt just squeezed his shoulder a little.

"Chris..." Piper said before she pulled him into a hug, and then Paige did.

"That's no fair! They know you." Wyatt pouted "Yep, 'cause I'm special." Chris said

"Well I know that." Wyatt said and Chris narrowed his eyes.

"I'm leaving."

"Fine." Wyatt said

"Piper, you home!?" Phoebe yelled from somewhere as she rushed in the house. "Okay, the professor gave me some information that I think will be useful...who's he?" she asked, looking at Wyatt.

"Aunt Phoebe, it's me! Wyatt." Wyatt said

"Wy-Wyatt?" she asked, not seeing Chris. Wyatt then pulled her into a huge hug, "Oh!"

"This is so amazing." Wyatt said

"What, did a spell backfire?" Phoebe asked

"How'd you guess?" Paige asked

"Hey Pheebs." Chris said and Phoebe squealed and hugged him. "Can't...breathe..."

"Oh sorry honey, just so glad to see you."

"Yeah, that's not fair!" Wyatt declared

"Deal with it almighty." Chris smirked and Wyatt slapped his back, so hopefully no one would notice.

"Wyatt Matthew!" Piper said

"Geez." Wyatt said and Chris smirked.

"Christopher Perry, wipe that smirk off your face." Piper said and Wyatt sniggered.

"Yeah, well, you know. What'd your professor say?" Piper asked, getting back to the topic.

"Well, she sad that he probably was talking to an imaginary friend. I mean not...not you. You know, the other you when you were-this is so confusing." Phoebe said

"You'll get use to it." Wyatt shrugged

"Okay, imaginary friends. Ring any bells for you?" Paige asked

"I'm afraid not." Wyatt said

"Psh." Chris snorted, gaining everyone's attention. "What about Mr. Snuggles?" and Wyatt blushed.

"I was 5! Back off...besides I don't think snuggle-bunny would like you insulting me." Wyatt said and Chris scowled.

"Touché." Chris said, making the girls smile.

"Mr. Snuggles and snuggle-bunny? Those sound like stuffed animals." Piper said, smiling.

"Well, he was 5 and I was 4." Chris shrugged.

"How can you remember Mr. Snuggles anyways!? You were 3!" Wyatt said

"I have my ways bubble butt." Chris said and Wyatt blushed madly and Chris took off running with Wyatt right behind him and the Charmed Ones behind Wyatt.

"Hey! Watch the picture!" Piper scolded when Wyatt leaped on Chris, knocking them both down right on top of the stairs. "You promised _never_ to bring that up!" Wyatt shouted

"I'm sorry! It slipped!" Chris said

"That kinda thing doesn't just slip." Wyatt said, before he smirked and spit, although it hung out of his mouth and Chris shrieked and turned his head. He always hated it when Wyatt did that, he quit after he was 12.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" Piper shrieked as Paige and Phoebe stifled a laugh at Chris's reaction and Wyatt sucked it back in his mouth.

"Truce!?" he asked

"Truce!" Chris screamed

"Truce?" Wyatt asked, again.

"Truce!" They said it a couple more times getting faster and faster before Wyatt glanced up at his family and gave them an innocent smile.

"Meh!" Chris said, slapping him and Wyatt pushed his head hard against the stairs.

"Piper?" Both boys looked down the hall and then Wyatt climbed off of Chris and helped him up. Then they started walking down the hall.

"Sorry." Chris muttered

"Yeah." Wyatt said,

"That's the second time in an hour you've slapped me by the way."

"Second?" Piper asked

"Yeah...oh, sorry about punching you too...however, you deserved all the hits."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Wyatt muttered

"Well, first you die then you do that."

"DIE!?" Piper shrieked

"Hey, relax, Chris saved me." Wyatt said, and his aunts smiled.

"You do a lot of that huh?"

"Yep, just call me Wyatt's personal savior." Chris said

"Um, okay personal savior, can you get me a soda?" Wyatt asked

"Hmm, no." Chris said, just as Leo rounded the corner with little Chris in his arms.

"Dad!" Wyatt exclaimed and Leo looked surprised, then he saw Chris.

"Chris..." Leo said

"Okay this sucks! I have feelings too people!" Wyatt said as he started to fake cry, and Chris pulled him close.

"It's okay," He said, trying not to laugh. "Did you take your medication this morning?" and Wyatt slowly moved his head from side to side.

"I am hungry though." Wyatt said and Chris nodded.

"Leo...its Wyatt." Piper said and his eyes widened.

"Hey, you haven't changed a bit! Maybe a little less gray and a few pounds lighter," Wyatt said, "Hey, is this Chris? Oh my gosh! He's so small. Hey little brother. Is this before or after he swallowed the marble?" Wyatt asked and big Chris scowled.

"Damn marble...shouldn't have looked like an Oreo." Chris mumbled

"Marble!? What marble!?" Piper shrieked as Wyatt took baby Chris and cooed him a bit.

"Haven't you already had enough fun with baby me our last trip?" Chris asked, as Wyatt kissed baby Chris's cheeks and he reacted the same way to Wyatt as before. He loved him right back and kissed his nose, making Wyatt smile.

"Nah, you're so cute." He said, bouncing him a little and Chris sighed.

"Last trip?" Piper asked

"You'll find out later." Wyatt said,

"How old is he?"

"One." Leo answered

"Aw." Wyatt said and Chris leaned against the way.

"Am I the only one who's truly disturbed by this?" Chris asked

"Yup," Wyatt said then he smirked, "You're squishy by the way." Chris blushed madly and looked way as Wyatt laughed.

"Alright Wyatt, stop teasing your brother." Piper said

"I'm not! I'm saying he's cute and he's just grumpy," Wyatt said as he saw his baby brother looking directly at Chris. "I think you want to hold yourself Chris."

"Oh god." Chris said, covering his face.

"Alright," Wyatt said, sadly handing baby Chris back to Leo.

"That still my room?"

"Yeah." Piper said and he headed down the hall and Chris followed, before the adults.

Wyatt walked into the room and he stopped when he saw Vicus.

"Hey, don't I know you?" he asked and Chris looked worriedly at his brother. Vicus stood up and stared at Wyatt. "You look familiar."

"You can see me?" Vicus asked

"What do you mean? Of course I can see you." Wyatt said

"Wyatt?" Piper asked from down the hall. Vicus then disappeared slowly.

"Who are you talking to?" Chris asked as their family finally made it.

"That man, didn't you see him Chris?" Wyatt asked

"See who?" Chris asked, he saw little Wyatt...but that's all.

"He was just there talking to...me." Wyatt said

"'Me'? what, do you mean you or him?" Leo asked

"Both."


	19. IHETTTLALT

**Title:** Wyatt and Chris

**Author:** C.W.Halliwell

**Rating:** M!!!!

**Characters: **Wyatt, Chris, the Charmed Ones, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** This story is about Wyatt and Chris. Their whole family knows about Wyatt and Chris, they found out because Chris found out he was pregnant, who knew male witches could get pregnant?

**Note 1: **Reviews are always welcome. (:

**Note 2: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Especially **revan25**, I'm glad you think it's one of the bests!

**Note 3: **I should have the next part up today! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been super busy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18. "I've had enough time travel to last a life time." **

Piper headed into the attic with Paige, Phoebe, Wyatt and Chris right behind her. Chris making faces at Wyatt, who simply stuck out his tongue.

"I know a demon when I see one, and that was a demon." Piper stated

"But you didn't even see him." Wyatt pointed out.

"That's true." Chris added

"Well, okay. Some creepy, invisible guy standing over my son, I'd say that's a demon." Piper said and Chris nodded a little before Wyatt elbowed Chris.

"I know how it sounds mom, but I'm telling you. It just didn't seem like a demon, it wasn't threatening at all." Wyatt said

"Maybe it was an imaginary friend." Phoebe said

"No, imaginary friends are imaginary, hence, the name. Plus you said he's too young to have an imaginary friend, remember? He's two." Piper said

"Actually I'm 23, but I know what you mean." Wyatt said

"Look, you just...you don't have any idea how much we've already been through just to make sure that you turn out okay." Piper said and Chris glanced at her and winked.

"Mom, I know exactly what you went through, and it's all gonna work out. The fact that I'm standing here in front of you right now happy and healthy should tell you that." Wyatt said and Chris snorted but Wyatt chose to ignore it.

"Okay, fine. Then you won't mind I.D.-ing the demon so we can keep you happy and healthy," Piper said and Wyatt started to argue. "Don't make me ground you."

_"Do it or no sex 'till Tristan needs to be conceived." _Chris said telepathically.

"All right." Wyatt sighed, and Piper smiled thinking it was her who he listened too. Wyatt walked over to the book and started to look through it.

"So...just out of curiosity, uh, do you have any cousins in the future?" Phoebe asked

"No, don't answer that. Nice try aunt Phoebe." Chris said and Wyatt smiled before he found something in the book.

"Wait a sec. I think you're right. He is a demon." Wyatt said and Piper read the entry.

"Vicus is a demon who prays on children turning them down the path of evil."

Just as a demon appeared In the attic, then two...three demons appear. One of them had a whipped and he swung it around. Phoebe turned around and stood next to Wyatt just as the demon struck the whip at the BOS (book of shadows). Piper dove to the side as it exploded, not harming the book.

Then the female demon threw the glass she was carrying. Phoebe and Wyatt ducked as the glass sailed past them, hitting the back of the attic. Wyatt quickly glanced around the attic and saw Chris next to their mother and Paige was also near Chris and Piper.

Then the demon cracked the whip again as Piper hid behind a book shelf. The female demon ran out and Piper flicked her wrist and hit her shoulder and the demon fell back on the couch. Chris took off running towards his mom but the whip wrapped around his legs, and the demon tugged on it and Chris fell on the ground with a thud and Wyatt instantly felt pure fury fill him.

Then the next demon turned and looked at Phoebe, hiding behind and overturned table and he threw an energy ball at her, it exploded sending Phoebe flying backwards. Wyatt stepped forward as the demon cracked his whip again, and Chris cried out as it held on tighter, burning his skin.

"Enough!" Wyatt said his voice deep and powerful and the demons turned to face Wyatt. "Leave my family alone." He added as he raised his hands and a powerful force wave came out, and it washed over the room turning the demons to ash right where they were standing.

Then Wyatt ran to Chris and sat on his knees in front of him as Chris groaned and moved his hands to his legs. "You okay?" Wyatt asked, eyeing the wound.

"Yeah, just heal." Chris said, moving his hands and Wyatt quickly healed him and gently rubbed Chris's leg a little, and Chris glanced at his aunts who were staring at Wyatt in shock. Then he took the chance and pushed Wyatt's hand away gently and he moved his eyes over to their family and Wyatt seemed to snap back into it and realize what he was doing.

"Everything all right up there!?" Leo yelled from downstairs.

"Oh, yeah. We're fine." Piper replied, then Wyatt looked at Piper, who looked at Phoebe, who looked at Chris. Wyatt suddenly got this bad vibe so he orbed downstairs.

"Dad, what happened?" he asked, as Leo looked at him.

Then Wyatt's hair grew longer and he grew a mustache and goatee and his light tan clothes changed to black as Chris orbed the sisters downstairs and fear rippled through Chris when he saw his brother. (Think of season 6 evil Wy, not 7 because he looks "cheap" evil.) Vicus smirked when he saw his 'work of art'.

"Wyatt, what happened to you?" Piper whispered and Wyatt stared a Chris for a moment before he looked at Vicus.

"Who are you?" he monotoned

"Who's who?" Phoebe asked and Piper looked at Leo, who didn't take his eyes off of Wyatt.

"Who's he talking to?" Piper asked

"The demon." Chris whispered as little Wyatt held onto his bear.

"Follow me." Vicus said before vanishing out of the room and Wyatt looked at Chris before he slowly held out hid hand.

"Come Chris." Wyatt said and Chris shook his head rapidly and Wyatt scowled, obviously not likening his answer. Then he blinked and Chris dark orbed next to him before Wyatt wrapped his arms around Chris's slender waist and dark orbed them out.

----

Evil Wyatt appeared in Vicus's lair and saw Vicus's curious look. "Who's he?"

"My lover." Wyatt answered as Chris struggled and bit Wyatt's arm and Wyatt growled and then suddenly Chris went limp in Wyatt's arms and Wyatt gently laid him down.

"Why'd you bring him?" Vicus asked, curiously walking around Chris slowly, taking in his features and powers.

"We're stronger together, that is why." Wyatt said impatiently.

"Ah, I just feel so free. I can't believe I spent a whole other lifetime weighed down by the repressive morality by all that good." Wyatt said

"Well, I'd like to give that feeling to more good witches...with your help."

"One thing I don't understand, though, is why do you hole yourselves up in this dank lair? It's so depressing." Wyatt said, ignoring his last comment.

"Perhaps. But it's safer. Down here, good doesn't dare attack us." Vicus said

"Yeah, well, the future of evil is above ground, trust me. We shouldn't be hiding when we have the power to take their world if we wanted." Wyatt said

"There'll be plenty of time for conquering later. For now, there's still the matter of your family. They'll want to change you back." Vicus said

"I know. I also know that soon they'll find a way to scry for our location." Wyatt said

"Then we must attack before they do."

"No. We want them to find us. I know them all too well. It's too risky to fight them at the manor, but here, we'll have the advantage." Wyatt said as he crouched in front of Chris's still frame. "Because we'll be waiting for them."

"You would kill your own family?" Vicus asked, doubtful. Wyatt then reached out and gently ran his fingers through Chris's soft brown hair and said, "Watch me." Chris is the only one he needs.

------------

Wyatt was calmly standing in the layer, his face lifted up towards the ceiling. Chris was sprawled out on a small alter like bench.

"How much longer are we going to wait?" Vicus asked, impatient.

"Patience. Scrying takes time. Then there's the vanquishing potion that'll keep my aunts bust for at least and hour." Wyatt said "Take a step closer to him and I'll kill you." He added harshly to a demon that he sensed was getting too close to his cherubs. Then he opened his eyes and slowly turned and was right.

A demon was right in front of Chris with an energy ball in his hand. Wyatt growled deeply in his throat, an animalistic growl. _Nobody _harms his cherubs and lives. He narrowed his eyes and the demon fell to his knees holding his throat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vicus asked and Wyatt blinked and the demon blew up.

Wyatt then slowly walked over and sat next to Chris, staring at his face before Chris's eyes slowly opened. He instantly tried to get away and Wyatt gave him a look that made him stop dead in his tracks. Then he leaned down and kissed him.

"Wyatt, we need to worry about your family." Vicus said

"Leave." Wyatt demanded. "All of you."

"No." Vicus said and Wyatt growled again.

"I will kill you Vicus." Wyatt said and Vicus stayed silent before he gestured and then disappeared. Wyatt then smirked and he kissed Chris again, ignoring the hot salty streams on his cheeks. He also ignored the way Chris tried to push him away and stop him the entire time...well...most of the time.

-------------

The Paige and Phoebe orbed in and immediately gasped at the scene in front of them. Wyatt and Chris were both on this bed thing with a single blanket over them, and they looked naked...that and Wyatt was kissing Chris as held onto his wrists.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe shrieked and Wyatt pulled back and looked at her with a smirk. Then he dark orbed his clothes on before he slipped off of the 'bed' and looked at them.

"Have any trouble finding the place?" he asked since it took a lot longer then he would have guessed it would for them.

"Wha..." Paige said as she looked at Chris and she saw his red rimmed eyes and the bruises on his wrist. "What did you do to him!?"

"Oh me? Nothing we don't do on a regular bases, right cherubs?" Wyatt asked and Chris kept silent until Wyatt turned his head to look at him and Chris instantly nodded.

"Where's Vicus?" Phoebe asked, undeniablely pissed.

"Oh Vicus." Wyatt said and he saw him appear near a table, along with others. "He's around, but you should be worried about me."

"Look. We just wanna help you." Paige said

"What makes you think I want your help?" Wyatt spat

"Because we know you, and we know you're good."

"That's a lot of potions you got there. I thought you thought I was good." Wyatt said, eyeing the bag of potions.

"These are for Vicus. As soon as we rid of him, all of this will be over." Phoebe said

"Good luck finding him." Wyatt said as he orbed Chris's clothes onto him but then Chris went unconscious and Paige and Phoebe both looked at him. "Oh don't worry he's fine."

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other and Paige nodded. Then they started throwing potions around the room randomly, and Vicus smiled. Then Phoebe threw another vial against the wall.

"Man, you girls are _way_ off." Wyatt said, smiling.

"We have a lot more potions." Phoebe said

"Maybe I can help you out." Wyatt said and he waved his arm, as a wave came out and it made Vicus visible.

"What are you doing?" Vicus asked

"Making a point," Wyatt started then he looked at Phoebe and Paige, "Go ahead, vanquish him."

"What?" Vicus asked as Paige threw the bottle of Vicus and he exploded.

"So you thought you'd change me back did you?" Wyatt asked

"Why didn't that work?" Phoebe asked

"Because I'm not under any spell. And you can't just change me back by vanquishing Vicus. He still got to me. And this is how evil grows over the years. I don't plan on giving you a chance to change me back. In fact, I'm gonna make sure you don't. But first, this should keep you busy for a while." Wyatt said

Then he waved his hands in front of him and the collective of demons appeared in the lair, way too many to count, and they surrounded Phoebe and Paige.

"These are the ones that killed Vicus," Wyatt started and a low murmur ran through the group. "Have fun," he turned to leave but then turned back to them. "Oh and...no orbing, Aunt Paige." And he waved his hand and Phoebe went flying through the air and she hit the ground with a thud. Wyatt glanced at his cherubs, before he woke him up then he orbed out and the group of demons slowly closed in on Paige and Phoebe.


	20. Finding the real you

**Title:** Wyatt and Chris

**Author:** C.W.Halliwell

**Rating:** M!!!!

**Characters: **Wyatt, Chris, the Charmed Ones, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** This story is about Wyatt and Chris. Their whole family knows about Wyatt and Chris, they found out because Chris found out he was pregnant, who knew male witches could get pregnant?

**Note 1: **Reviews are always welcome. (:

**Note 2: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19. "Finding the real you." **

"I can't believe I let him get himself." Piper muttered as Leo patched up Phoebe's cutes. Paige was pacing behind them as Chris sat on the couch eating string cheese.

"Christopher!" Piper snapped and Chris looked at her with a piece of cheese hanging out of her mouth and her face softened up.

"Can you please help us find your brother?"

"Yeah, that's on the top of my list." Chris said as he went back to eating.

"Listen honey, I know he hurt you, but you have to help find him so we can get your brother back." Phoebe said and Chris sighed and slumped in his seat.

"He's in the Underworld." Chris said

"Where?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Possibly in the same cave as before." Chris said

"How did you know that? Do you have advanced sensing?" Piper asked, hopeful.

"Um, no. He's been summoning me for the last hour." Chris said and Piper sighed.

"We can't go back down there, the demons are all there." Paige said

"Agreed," Phoebe said, "We were lucky to get out of there alive. Ow!" and Chris rolled his eyes, he killed half of the demons and then the girls orbed out so he did as well.

"Sorry." Leo said

"We weren't lucky. Wyatt wanted us distracted for long enough to grab little Wyatt." Paige said as she looked over at Piper, who was sitting at the table with a scrying crystal swinging over the map.

"So now that he has him, what is he gonna do with him?" Piper asked, glancing at Chris who shrugged.

"He wants to take him back to the future so we can't change them both back to good. That's why he wanted the Book of Shadows." Leo said

"He's gonna figure out a way to get that Book. My nephew is very resourceful."

"Ya think?" Chris asked and Phoebe frowned.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked

"Well, he just tends to get things done in his own way. If he can't get to the Book, he'll write his own spell, and chances are that it'll work." Chris said, "Like when we were younger, he freakin...never mind." Chris said

"What is it?" Piper asked

"You'll find out in a matter of years." Chris said, smiling then the crystal dropped.

"Found him. Let's go." Piper said

"Whoa, you can't just go right to him. He's gonna be expecting that." Leo said

"So? I can't just sit here and let my son corrupt himself." Piper said and Chris giggled.

"Yeah, but that was too easy. It's gotta be a trap." Phoebe said

"Well, whatever we do, we have to be smart about it. 'Cause Wyatt is very powerful, and we're gonna get one shot at this."

"Actually," Chris started, "Yeah, he's powerful but he doesn't make plans. He just does things without even thinking them through. He's more blow 'em up and ask questions later."

"Hmm..." Piper said

"That's why we make a good team, I'm the one who slaps him when he wants to do that." Chris said and they laughed despite the situation.

"He's good right? The real Wyatt." Piper said

"Yeah mom, he's good...not an angel, but still." Chris said

"Do you guys have any kids?" Piper asked

"Um, no, no. I'm 21 and Wyatt's 23, too young for kids right?" Chris asked, _"Sorry babies, I still love you." _He thought. He hated saying that his kids were never born, but beats his mom flipping out.

"Guys, we need to set a trap for Wyatt. Only I'll be the one waiting for him, not you guys." Leo said

"Dad..."

"Leo, you don't have any power to fight him with." Piper said

"Which is why he won't sense me as a threat. Any one of you guys are here, he's not gonna show up." Leo said

"Let me try dad." Chris said, "He'll come."

"That's true." Phoebe said

"What if he-"

"Doesn't matter, he won't. If I have to, I'll use my powers...he won't be able to kill me, I know him." Chris said

"If you have any problems, call for us." Piper said firmly.

"I will, but you all need to go. I have some things to say and you don't need to hear them." Chris said, standing up and he grabbed the book.

"What exactly are you gonna do?" Paige asked

"Well, the demon needed Wyatt to trust him, right, to hand over Wuvey willingly? I just need him to give it back." Chris said

"Chris..." Leo said, he really didn't want his son to do this. He didn't need Wyatt hurting him.

"Look, I may not be as powerful and big as him, but I'm not powerless. I'm his baby brother, he's not gonna hurt me. In the old world he couldn't even kill me and it's the same way here." Chris said

"Ever read Hamlet?" Phoebe asked and Chris frowned.

"He killed his step dad, I'm his brother." Chris said, "You guys know this is the only way." Piper sighed and Paige said;

"All right, well, any sign of trouble, you call, alright? 'Cause we're just an orb away." Chris nodded and he looked at Piper, who stood up.

"Be careful." She ordered as she stood next to Paige.

"I will, I promise." Chris said, then they all orbed out and Chris stood up with the book in his arms and he left the room.

----

Evil Wyatt and Little Wyatt black orbed into the attic and Wyatt saw the book on the stand.

"You see that book over there? I want you to bring it to me. Understand?" Wyatt asked and little Wyatt started walking over but Chris stepped out of the shadows and Wyatt didn't look surprised.

"Oh wow, I never sensed you." Wyatt said

"You were supposed to...so..." Chris said

"Come on Chris, I'm more powerful then you."

"That's right." Chris said

"So what are you gonna do? Not have sex with me anymore?" Wyatt asked

"Please, you're gonna stop yourself." Chris smirked and Wyatt chuckled.

"Gotta love that optimism you always seem to have," Wyatt said, taking a step closer. "Courage as well." He added as he walked up to him and put his hand on Chris's cheek, gently caressing it.

"Yeah, I know." Chris said

"Chris, think of everything we could do! 5 powerful heirs already, we could raise them to be powerful leaders." Wyatt said

"We could...or I could do this." He said before he bit Wyatt's hand as hard as he could and Wyatt growled and pushed him against the stand, making the stand knock over and the book went flying.

"I hate you." Chris hissed

"No you don't." Wyatt said, actually kinda hurt.

"I. HATE. YOU!" he screamed as loud as he could. "Just go kill yourself! Better yet, kill me."

"Fine." Wyatt said, making a fist and he stared into Chris's eyes. His beautiful sapphire eyes. They were clouded with fear, anger, hurt...and love. Wyatt let go and slowly took some steps back.

"What? Can't do it? Fine, I'll do it myself." And a knife appeared in his hand.

"You wouldn't." Wyatt said, totally ignoring little Wyatt.

"Wanna bet?" he asked moving it closer to his abdomen and Wyatt shook his head.

"Stop." Wyatt whispered and Chris moved it closer so it poked his stomach. "Chris, please." Wyatt added in a beg. Chris then slowly put the atheme on the ground and focused on little Wyatt.

"Hey Wy...I can I see Wuvey?" Chris asked softly and little Wyatt held it closer. "It's me Chrissy."

"Chis-o-fer." Little Wyatt said before he slowly walked over.

"Yeah." Chris chuckled, "Can I please see Wuvey? I promise I'll give him back." He got a little closer to Chris before handing him Wuvey and Wyatt just stood there, not making any attempts to take Wuvey first.

Then Wuvey glowed gold and Chris smiled, "Thanks Wy." And he handed it back. "Here you go."And then Chris looked at Evil Wyatt, as he changed back into himself. Short messy blonde hair, no facial hair, light colored clothing.

"Chris? What...what happened?" he asked, lost, confused, and shaken.

Chris slowly stood up and then he ran at Wyatt wrapping his arms around him tightly and Wyatt held him tightly and he kissed his head.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Chris whispered before he pulled back, smiling. Wyatt frowned but slowly nodded, then he saw little Wyatt watching them.

"Are you sure?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's all over and it doesn't matter." Chris said and Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

"Where's everyone?" Wyatt asked

"Aunt Paige!" Chris hollered and they all orbed in and saw good Wyatt and Piper and Leo instantly hugged him.

"Okay. What's going on!?" he demanded

"Nothing sweetheart." Piper said

"That's what Chris said!" Wyatt whined

"You called him sweetheart?" Paige asked, smiling and Chris simply chuckled.

"Yeah, I said nothing sweetheart, huh?" Chris asked Wyatt in a baby voice and Wyatt took a step back as Piper picked up little Wyatt.

"We need to get you 2 back before anything else happens." Piper said

"Agreed." Chris said

"No seriously, what happened?" Wyatt asked and they all just laughed and headed out of the attic. "Hey! Wait for me!" and he ran after them.

------------------------------------------------

4 hours later Wyatt was sitting on the couch in 2026 with a glass of hot chocolate in his hands and the fire place had a fire in it. Then Chris walked in with a cup as well and he laid on his side so his head was on Wyatt's chest. He was kinda sitting up, just enough so he could drink. Wyatt slipped an arm around him and sighed.

"Well, today's been eventful." He stated

"Yeah, and I think I've had enough time traveling for the rest of my life." Chris said, smiling and Wyatt smiled back.

"The boys asleep?" Wyatt asked

"Yep, all 5." Chris said and Wyatt nodded.

"Hopefully they'll stay like that for at least an hour, I'd like a nice break." Wyatt said and Chris nodded in agreement.

"What now?" Chris asked and Wyatt shrugged.

"Wait for the next demon I guess. So tomorrow." Wyatt said and Chris laughed.

"Yeah, but hey, at least it's not time traveling." Chris said and Wyatt reached over and knocked on the wooden coffee table and Chris rolled his eyes.

"You know, I would like a nice hot bath." Wyatt said

"Yeah..." Chris said

"But it won't be any fun alone." He said, softly kissing Chris's neck.

"Hmm, that's too bad. I'm exhausted." Chris said

"Fine...so...Vicus..." Wyatt said

"I'm still not telling you."

"Damn it!"


	21. Safe, for now

**Title:** Wyatt and Chris

**Author:** C.W.Halliwell

**Rating:** M!!!!

**Characters: **Wyatt, Chris, the Charmed Ones, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** This story is about Wyatt and Chris. Their whole family knows about Wyatt and Chris, they found out because Chris found out he was pregnant, who knew male witches could get pregnant?

**_I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter (tear). Personally, I'm a little sad, but hey, it had to happen at some point right? I just want to say thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed this story and this is the first story I've ever written to get over 100 reviews!!!! Yay! THANK YOU EVERYONE! _**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 20. "Safe...for now." **

Chris groaned loudly as he woke up. He could hear crying and the shower running, he slowly opened one eye and closed it tightly. The sun was coming in through the window, right in his face.

"Can't I get any sleep?" he moaned before he slowly pushed himself up and then he rubbed his eyes with a yawn and slipped out of bed before he slowly padded down the hall to the triplet's room. Then he opened the door and walked over to a crib.

Braxton. He was red faced and kicking a screaming.

"Shh, it's okay." Chris whispered, as he gently picked him up and smiled when the other 2 stayed asleep. Then he headed downstairs and got a bottle before quickly feeding him. On the table he noticed a note so he read over it;

_Boys, _

_I had to go to club, Phoebe's at work, Paige is helping her charge, your father is at Magic School, Henry is at work as well, and Coop is "making love". So you're on your own. _

_Love,  
Mom _

Chris sighed and looked down at Braxton, who was happily eating and a smile appeared on Chris's face. Even if they don't get that much sleep, it's worth it...plus when their older they'll have 6 little slaves to cook and clean for them.

Chris kissed Braxton's head as he took the bottle and then he grabbed a towel and draped it over his shoulder and gently patted his back before he heard a little burp. Then he slowly made his way upstairs and laid him back in his crib.

"Alrighty, go back to sleep." Chris said, kissing his chubby cheeks then he pulled the blanket over him as Braxton gave a big yawn and Chris left the room after closing the blinds.

He then noticed that the water was off so he opened the door and smirked when he saw a naked Wyatt. He was dripping wet and drying his hair with his towel.

Chris quietly closed the door and made his way over to Wyatt before kissing the back of his shoulder. Wyatt jumped and he shook his head when he saw Chris's smirking face in the mirror.

"Yeah, that's funny." He said sarcastically, as he continued drying his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, did you not hear your child crying?" Chris asked as he sat on the counter and Wyatt frowned.

"No actually, I didn't." Wyatt said, "Which one?"

"Brax." Chris said and Wyatt nodded.

"I didn't hear anything." He said as he wrapped his towel around his waist and Chris reached out and pushed it down. "Do you mind?"

"Nope." Chris chuckled and Wyatt pulled it back up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Wyatt muttered as he took out his toothbrush.

"Hey, talk to me." Chris said as he grabbed his toothbrush and put it on the counter before standing in front of Wyatt and he put his hands on Wyatt's arms.

"It's nothing, just...grumpy today. Can't I have one of those days every once and a while?" Wyatt asked

"Other people can, but you never have "grumpy days"." Chris said, smiling slightly and Wyatt chuckled.

"I guess, but after 23 years, everyone has one of those days and that day is today." Wyatt said

"Which is why you're smiling right?" he asked and Wyatt just shook his head before giving Chris a kiss. "Fine you win, I'll try to be happy. Even though I tripped on the way in here, banged my head on the wall, stubbed my toe and oh yeah, got shampoo in my eye."

"Hey, I never said you would have good luck, I just said...well actually, I'm not sure." Chris said and Wyatt just smiled a bit more. Then Chris kissed him again only longer and Wyatt slowly responded, slowly moving his hands to Chris's hips.

Then Chris pulled back, biting his lip and Wyatt smiled and tugged off Chris's shirt before he grabbed Chris's hands and slowly pulled him towards the shower before he turned on the water and then he pulled off his own clothes before focusing on Chris.

He frowned and orbed Chris's clothes off of him.

"Personal gain." Chris mumbled against Wyatt's lips.

"Yeah (kiss) I (kiss) know (kiss)." And he pulled Chris into the shower and gently pushed him against the wall.

Wyatt softly kissed his cheek before he left butterfly kisses down Chris's neck and Chris moaned when his brother's lips touched the base of his neck right between his neck and shoulder.

Then Wyatt moved his hands and caress Chris's lower back, still kissing his body and he heard another moan from Chris, which just turned him on.

"Wy..." Chris whispered and Wyatt attached their lips passionately, and he felt Chris return the kiss as best as he could. Then Wyatt's hand moved down to Chris's ass, rubbing it slowly which just stimulated Chris even more, making him kiss Wyatt hungrier.

Wyatt then put his hands under Chris's thighs and he lifted Chris up and Chris wrapped his legs around Wyatt's waist, kissing him hungrily.

Then Wyatt pulled back from the kiss and whispered, "You ready?" and Chris instantly started nodding so Wyatt slowly moved Chris's legs apart as he kissed his neck and everywhere else. Then he moved a single finger in Chris and Chris moaned softly.

Wyatt withdrew his hand and slowly moved closer and positioned himself so he could penetrate Chris was ease. He looked into Chris's eyes and saw lust, love, and just desire all for him.

Chris gasped when he felt Wyatt enter him. He was _huge_ and it felt amazing, although he didn't remember Wyatt being that big last time. None the less Chris moaned loudly and tightened his grip on Wyatt's waist.

Wyatt stayed still for a moment before he slowly started pushing in and out and Chris moaned with every thrust. Soon Wyatt was thrusting as fast and hard as he could, just to keep the look of pure pleasure on Chris's face, and he did.

"Let go..." Wyatt whispered and Chris did, instantly feeling sudden warmth within him and pleasure. Lots and lots of pleasure. Wyatt quickly turned off the water before he wrapped his arms around Chris and orbed them into the bed and he then pulled out.

Chris released a deep breath and looked into Wyatt's eyes.

"What?" Chris asked softly.

"Nothing." Wyatt said as there was a little knock on the door and both men groaned loudly. "Hang on!" and they both got up and slipped into some actual clothes before Chris opened the door and the twins quickly ran in and gripped onto his legs.

"Bubba's crying!" Ryan said and for the first time Chris noticed a baby was crying.

"I got it." Wyatt said, scurrying out of the room and into the nursery and saw it was Landon, so he picked him up and took him downstairs and Chris came down a moment later with the twins and he sat at the table.

"You know, we should think about hiring a magical nanny." Chris said

"Please not an elf, she always scared me." Wyatt said as he glanced down at Landon who was as normal, trying to take the bottle from Wyatt.

"Yeah, I know." Chris said, remembering the nanny they had until Wyatt was 12 years old.

"Hey, dude once more relax!" Wyatt said to Landon and Chris chuckled. Wyatt always seems to be the one to feed Landon and he always says that. Landon just scrunched up his face and kicked his legs, both hitting Wyatt. "Ow!"

"Dada!" Matt whined to Chris so he put them both in highchairs and gave them some eggs that he conjured.

"Personal gain." Wyatt said in a sing song voice and Chris raised an eyebrow and his hand moved to the buttons on his jeans and Wyatt scrunched up his nose at him and Chris laughed.

Then they heard a loud squeal and saw Ryan putting more food on Matt's head and Chris screamed in his mouth before he took the eggs out of Matt's hair only for one to hit his cheek and he slowly looked at Ryan who giggled his blue eyes gleaming with delight.

Then slowly Chris smiled and moved in front of him and kissed his nose and Ryan kissed his back and Chris laughed a little and then Matt kissed his cheek.

"Why thank you." Chris said kissing his forehead and then he sat at the table and an egg landed on the table.

"Um, baby, I think they want you." Wyatt said

"No?" Chris said sarcastically.

"Daddy!" Ryan shrieked waving his hands and Chris slowly walked over and then Ryan giggled and slumped down his seat, both hands over his mouth and Chris cracked a smile and then he saw Matt try to stand up.

He unbuckled Matt and then Matt tried to stand on the tray so Chris picked him up and Matt wrapped his arms around Chris's neck kissing his cheek and Chris tried not to laugh.

"Is it love Chris day?" he asked when Ryan orbed into his arms as well and kissed his other cheek.

"Well, I would say yes." Wyatt said, laughing and then he quickly burped Landon. "Are you complaining?"

"Nah, this way they're sweet." Chris said and Matt poked his cheek. "Well, they were."

Then Ryan made a fart noise against his cheek and both boys started giggling and squealing, obviously likening the noise and Matt did it and Chris laughed and put them both back in their highchairs.

"Alrighty, stay right there okay?" Chris asked and both nodded so he sat down and the boys started talking, saying things even Wyatt and Chris didn't understand...it seemed to be their own language.

"Hmm..." Chris said as Landon orbed into his arms. "It is love Chris day." He cooed and Landon gurgled.

"Agreed."

-------------

"You know, this week has actually been pretty fun." Chris said, smiling. They were at the park and the twins were running around having fun as the triplets stayed in the stroller.

"Yeah, but exhausting." Wyatt said as he took a swig of his beer.

"Should you really be drinking that?" Chris asked

"Nope," Wyatt said taking another drink, "But try an' stop me after the week and day I've had."

Wyatt added considering that Spencer peed on him when Wyatt was changing his diaper, Matt got him soaked when he gave him a bath, Ryan 'accidentally' orbed a toy at his head, Landon slobbered all over his new shirt, and Braxton went pee as soon as Wyatt changed his diaper...then he did it again.

"Well I'm sorry they love me today and hate you." Chris giggled and Wyatt turned his head to look at him.

"Yeah, cause that's just so funny." Wyatt said taking another drink.

"Sorry." Chris said as Matt and Ryan walked over.

"Juice!" they said in unison.

"Wyatt." Chris said and Wyatt grabbed two little juice boxes and gave them to the boys and they both had a little trouble with the straw but eventually got it in.

Then they sat on the bench with Wyatt and Chris, Matt snuggled into Chris on his right side and Ryan did the same on the left.

"Not fair." Wyatt muttered and Chris just smiled.

"Mattie, you wanna go sit next to daddy? He's lonely." Chris said, running his fingers through Matt's long wavy chocolate hair and Matt crawled along the bench a little and sat right next to Wyatt and snuggled into him and Wyatt smiled.

"Wow." Wyatt said and Chris smiled.

"See, easily tamed." Chris said, smiling.

"Uh, yeah." Wyatt said, and Matt looked up at Wyatt and stared into matching eyes. Then Matt yawned and Ryan did as well.

"Okay, time to go home." Chris said as he got up and Wyatt did and tossed his empty beer can before he grabbed Matt's hand and helped him off the bench and then he did the same for Ryan and they walked to the car with Chris pushing the stroller.

Chris turned his seat a little and smiled when he saw his sleeping angels. Then he turned around as Wyatt moved a hand on his thigh.

"I can't believe we have 5 kids." Chris said

"Yeah, I know." Wyatt said, "Oh, can't forget Tristan, so 6."

"You wanna try for 7?" Chris asked and Wyatt glanced at him.

"Are you serious?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah, I kinda want a daughter."

"What if we just have another boy?" Wyatt asked

"Eh, we could at least try." Chris said

"Alright, but if we have multiples again, I swear I'll scream." Wyatt said and Chris giggled.

"Me too. I don't know if I could handle more then 7...teen." Chris said and Wyatt's eyes bulged.

"17!?" he asked

"Oh I'm just kidding!" Chris said, smiling and Wyatt shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no more then 10 or I'll consider adoption." Wyatt said and Chris gasped in shock and Wyatt smirked.

"Just kidding." He said and Chris smacked his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Chris said and Wyatt smiled.

------------------

Chris was leaning against the wall, looking at his beautiful children sleep. Then he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and he smiled and leaned into Wyatt's strong chest, taking a deep breath.

"You know, I think we'll all be okay." Wyatt whispered and Chris smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too." Chris said and Wyatt rested his chin on Chris's shoulder.

"Come on." Wyatt said

"Where?" Chris asked

"No questions, just follow."

"Always."


End file.
